Crossing Paths
by kosi27
Summary: Meet Olivia Walsh, top Fashion public relations executive in NYC, well known fashion blogger. To Harvey Specter she was the "crush" from his Bronx neighborhood growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Paths:

Characters:

Harvey Reginald Specter-a corporate lawyer at Senior Partner at, Pearson Hardman and New York City's best closer. Age 36. Grew up in the Bronx neighborhood of Pelham Parkway.

Olivia "Liv" Walsh-Senior Creative Director at Eisner Communications a fashion/entertainment/lifestyle public relations agency. A childhood friend of Harvey's and his younger brother Jeff. Graduated Christopher Columbus High School the same year as Jeff making her 32

Bree Eisner-Owner of Eisner Communications, process of getting divorced from media mogul Ted Reid. Ted Reid got into an affair with former senior account executive Darcy Adams. Decides to hire Pearson Hardman to represent her.

Gordon Specter (deceased- heart attack)

Lindsay Specter-mother

Jeffery "Jeff" Specter Brother (alive)

Michael "Mike" Ross, an associate lawyer at Pearson Hardman, who never attended law school but has an encyclopedic knowledge of law aided by his eidetic memory.

Louis Litt, senior partner who oversees the first year associate attorneys and is Harvey's rival.

Rachel Zane, a paralegal.

Donna Paulsen, Harvey's legal secretary and close confidant.

Jessica Pearson, founding partner and current managing partner of Pearson Hardman, who was mentored by Daniel Hardman when she was an associate in the firm.

Travis Tanner, a partner at a law firm with offices in New York and Boston. After Harvey outmaneuvers him in "Undefeated", he holds a grudge against Harvey. In season two, he becomes senior partner at his firm, transfers to his firm's Manhattan office, and accuses Harvey of burying evidence.

Daniel Hardman, founding partner and former managing partner of Pearson Hardman.

Chapter 1-Hustle & Bustle

Eisner Communications

"Morning all" brown haired Olivia Walsh said entering the office.

"What's wrong Jen" Olivia asked the receptionist.

"Warning dragon lady is in a bad mood" Jen started to say as they heard a crash coming a few feet away.

"God dammit" Bree Eisner said coming out of her office.

"What time is it Olivia" she roared.

"10" Olivia said.

"What time are you supposed to come in?" Bree said.

"10 today because I had to scout a few spaces" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Well remind me in the morning next time my office" Bree said.

Olivia shook her head walking behind her she turned around to Jen who shrugged her shoulders.

"I take it you saw page 6" Olivia said.

"Yes that SOB is trying to sue me!" Bree said sitting down.

"Yes he is a SOB but taking it out on the non SOB's will not help. What is your plan" Olivia asked.

"I called an old college buddy of mine Jessica Pearson of Pearson Hardman I am going to countersue" Bree said.

"What else is it" Olivia asked.

"He wants a share of the firm," Bree said, as Olivia's eyes widened.

"That jackass" Olivia said.

"Yes Liv, and you know what he would do" Bree started to say.

"I would be out of the job because his stupid mistress hates that I am better than her," Olivia said.

"Jessica is getting back to me with a time" Bree said.

"I'll go with you" Olivia said.

"Liv you don't need to" Bree said.

"No" Olivia said interrupting her.

"You gave a Bronx girl a shot when snobs like Darcy Adams were born into this business. You believed in me, so I'll be there. Also to serve as back up," she said grinning.

"I want a mimosa," Bree said taking out a glass of champagne.

"I'll tell Jen to order breakfast, I'll show you the new locations I scouted for the new Ciroc launch" Olivia said.

"Nice outfit" Bree said realizing what Olivia was wearing a red v-neck wrap dress with Christian Louboutin nude pumps.

Pearson Hardman

"A divorce case" Harvey Spector said groaning.

"Give it to one of the associates" he said.

"She's a college friend," Jessica said handing Harvey the newspaper.

"Her!" Rachel said.

"Let Louis do it, I'm still on this merger case that I am close to closing" Harvey said.

"It's not a bad idea Louis does have a streak with this as she motioned Rachel to go get them."

"What are you still standing here for?" Jessica said to Harvey.

"Yep closing the case," Harvey said as Mike approached him

"New case" Mike started to say.

"No some stupid divorce gossip case Louis is taken care of it, do you have something for me" Harvey asked.

"Yes I do" Mike said holding a file.

"Why didn't you mention what she was being sued for?" Donna asked Jessica.

"So he can find out on his own," Jessica said.

"He's going to so regret this" Donna mumbled.

3 hours later

"Things just got more interesting Travis Tanner is representing Reid" Donna said to Harvey.

"On a divorce case" Harvey said.

"He's suing Eisner not for alimony but a percentage of the firm, he wants to own it" Donna said.

"Shit" Harvey said.

"I'll do more prying" Donna said heading out.

"You are on at 5 conference room," she said.

"Time to close this" Harvey said to himself getting up.

Dalton's 7pm

"This is the earliest I have been out of the office in a long time thanks for stopping by Phillip" Olivia said.

"You and me both girl" Phillip said.

"You're still my client but a damn good friend who kidnaps overworked publicists like myself, bless you" Olivia said.

"You need to work less, and go look for some dick, high profile men in black dick," Phillip said

Olivia shook her head, "Real romantic, Derrick didn't work out he wanted a ring white picket fence that isn't me right now. Do you see the placements we are getting everyone knows the brands I do and represent for. And now the blog. I can't slow down now" she said gulping her drink.

"Just get more booty and get me more placement, what is going down with the page 6 article," Phillip said.

"I'm not telling, I really can't but it's about to get real tomorrow" Olivia said.

"Will homeboy come with Darcy?" Phillip asked.

"I dare him to she can kiss my ass" Olivia said as her and Phillip toasted.

"Quoted from Olivia Walsh," she added.

Conference room

"You did it the merger went through," Larry Kolloff said.

"Glad all parties are happy" Harvey said

"I didn't know how you will pull it off but you did, you should celebrate. Texting the wife now, call your wife we can do a dinner" Larry started to say.

"I'm not married" Harvey said.

"Girlfriend then" Larry said.

"Lar in order for me to win cases like this, it doesn't leave me time to really date. I'm not really the dating type," Harvey said.

"She hasn't come to you yet trust me that is how me and Melinda met. You don't think you want it and when you do have it, you will fight tooth and nail to keep it. 20 years 3 kids, this merger was more about my legacy to my family." Larry said, as Harvey nodded.

"Start to think about yours, and whatever wedding you do have I hope to get an invitation" Larry joked shaking his hand as Harvey laughed.

"You'll have to see a flying pig first," Harvey said as Mike watched Larry leave.

"What" Harvey said as Mike grinned at him.

"I think he's right" Mike said.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Paths:

"Time to close up" Harvey said.

Chapter 2-Long Time

"Morning Harvey you are here early" Jessica said.

"You knew I wasn't going to press for details" Harvey said.

"On what" Jessica said.

"The Eisner/Reid case, I can close this" Harvey started to say.

"I gave it to Louis and Eisner and her team are coming up in 20" Jessica said.

"Jessica" Harvey groaned.

"Ask for all the facts next time" Jessica said.

"Why is everyone being extra stuffy" Mike said looking around.

"Eisner and Reid are coming extra security is downstairs for paparazzi expected" Rachel said.

"Happy Wednesday" Mike said.

"How did the press know you were choosing Pearson?" Olivia asked as they sat in the car.

"Public record" Bree said taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready" Olivia said as the driver opened the door for Bree.

" what do you think of the page six article" one reporter asked.

"Ms. Eisner is not answering any questions stand aside" Olivia said waving her hand as the doorman helped them in.

"See easy, paparazzi should spend some time outside the borough of Manhattan" she said as they walked to the elevator.

"Eisner is on her way up" Rachel said as Jessica got up.

"Thanks" Jessica said.

"Here we are" Bree said as she spotted Jessica.

"Bree" Jessica said giving her a somber look.

"I wish I didn't have to meet you under these circumstances" Bree said as the older women gave each other a tight hug.

"Are they were" she said.

"Other side of the office, I wanted us to chat first" Jessica said looking at Olivia.

"This is my senior creative director Olivia Walsh she was a witness to a lot of the foolishness we can say that went on" Bree said as Olivia and Jessica shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Olivia said as she saw someone starting at her she smiled looking at Rachel.

"Ok" she said to herself.

"Why do you keep starting at the woman with Eisner" Rachel read from her computer.

"The woman works with her but she also has a food and fashion blog I read, I can't believe she is here" Rachel wrote as Michael was trying to take a look.

"You know I really need you to" Harvey said coming out.

"Olivia?" he said, Olivia turned around hearing her name.

"Harvey?" Olivia said as Jessica and Bree turned around.

"Bree this is one of my senior partner's Harvey Spector, I take it you two know each other" Jessica said.

"Yes we went to the same high school, grew up in the same neighborhood" Harvey said he couldn't help starting at Olivia's blue eyes.

"Small world" Louis said behind them.

"I'm going to be representing you" he said shaking Bree's hand.

Olivia looked at Harvey who raised his eyebrow. "It's good to see you" Olivia said feeling herself blush.

"We should start" Jessica said looking at Harvey then at Olivia.

"I have a few of the products you represent Ms. Eisner" Louis said putting his arm around her.

"Bring Tanner and Reid in at 20" Jessica said to Mike as they walked to Jessica's office closing the door.

"What was that?" Mike said.

"Olivia graduated the same time as my brother she lived a few doors from us, just surprised to see her" Harvey said.

"No no, Harvey Spector doesn't get like what I just saw" Mike said.

"Back to work" Harvey said.

"Let me guess she was a high school crush that you never asked out" Donna said, Harvey looked up at her surprised.

"You know me too well" he thought.

"Back to work everyone" Harvey said.

20 minutes later

"Hello Harvey" Trevor said as Harvey shook his head.

"You'll lose" Harvey said.

"With Luitt?" Trevor said as Reid grinned, Jessica opens her door.

"What is she doing here" Reid roared.

"I was a witness" Olivia said.

"You were an instigator" Reid said.

"Same shit" Olivia said, as Harvey chuckled.

"She who ever she is can't be here not for this" Travis said.

"My name is Olivia and fine I'll wait" Olivia said walking pass Travis {he checks her out, Jessica closes the door}

"You can wait in the empty conference room" Rachel said showing Olivia.

"Thank you" Olivia said.

"I love your blog by the way" Rachel said, Olivia smiled as Harvey watched.

"Thank you" Olivia said.

Mike watched as Harvey walked into the conference room Olivia was in. "Long time" Harvey said as Olivia turned around she gets up {they embrace}.

"A much better greeting" Olivia said.

"Wow you're a lawyer" she said looking at his suit.

"Senior partner, and you're a senior creative director and blog" Harvey said looking at the high heels and blue shift dress she was wearing.

"Just us two Bronx kids" Olivia said, Harvey nodded.

"So you googled me in 20 minutes "she joked

"Um can I ask you something about your coworker?" she asked {Harvey nodded}

"He's kind of weird, can he really beat this, I looked up Travis Tanner's stats" she started to say.

"Louis is good" Harvey said, Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"I'm better, and Louis is good enough to beat Tanner" he said grinning.

"Why didn't they give it to you then?" Olivia asked, Harvey cursed at himself.

"I didn't know the details, I wish I did now" Harvey said honestly.

"Wasn't interesting enough for you is it now" Olivia said smiling.

"Yes it is" Harvey said.

"Bree is crazy as hell but she gave me a lot of opportunities now this jackass wants to take over the firm and if he does that I'm out of a job for sure. Because of what I did" Olivia said.

"What did you do" Harvey said.

"I was the one who caught Reid having an affair and told Bree, even after he tried to bribe me" Olivia said as the door opened.

"What are you doing after work" Harvey asked, Olivia shrugged.

Harvey pulls out his card writing his cell number, as Olivia followed him.

"Let's continue this later" Harvey said as he viewed Olivia's card.

"I know a place near you, I'll let you know when I leave" he said as Jessica saw them.

They watch Reid and Trevor leave, "We'll beat this" Jessica said to Bree.

"I hope so, he can't take my firm" Bree said as Olivia helped her with her bag.

"We'll be in touch later on his week" Jessica said as Bree shook Louis' hand.

Olivia and Harvey exchange glances, "Louis and Harvey, my office" Jessica said.

"You don't look happy" Harvey said.

"No this is challenging, I have no clue why Bree wouldn't sign a pre-nup. And Louis never show doubt to a client ever again" Jessica said angrily, as Harvey glanced at him.

"You both are working this case together" she said as Louis looked dumbfounded.

Harvey drew a sigh of relief, "Louis that is all, I still need to talk to you" Jessica said to Harvey {Louis leaves}.

"What did I do" Harvey said.

"Olivia?" Jessica imitates him.

"I was just stunned to see her she was more my brother's friend they were in the same friend circle, same grade" Harvey said.

"After the case bang her not during it" Jessica said.

Harvey walked out of Jessica's office, "I need you to get anything you can on Reid" he said.

"I guess we are working this case now" Mike said as Louis glared at them.

"I'll ask Liv any weaknesses he has" Harvey said.

"You mean Olivia" Donna said.

"We called her Liv in high school people" Harvey said.

Donna and Mike exchange glances.


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing Path's Chapter 3-Jumpin Jack Flash

Eisner communications

"So who was that fellow who recognized you" Bree asked.

"Like he said an old friend from the neighborhood" Olivia said.

"A handsome old friend" Bree said answering her phone.

"Hi Jessica speak of the devil" she said.

"Oh really well I trust your judgment and your honest in this. Yes we will win" Bree said hanging up.

"What happened" Olivia said.

"Your old friend is now working the case" Bree said.

"You saw the Google report he is the best, like his said." Olivia said as she felt her phone vibrate.

"W hotel Union Square? Unless you want BBQ's" –Harvey, Olivia laughed.

"I was hoping for a Texas size margarita, damn! I'll see you at 7?'-Olivia, Harvey chuckled.

"He's acting like a high school kid" Mike said as Donna and him watched Harvey.

Donna gets up, she closes Harvey's door.

"Ok 7 years you barley mentioned your past outside of Harvard law, I know the most about you and I need to know I was right wasn't I" Donna said.

"You know me very well" Harvey answered.

"I knew it, ok, I like her she's pretty her blog is very nice, she's loyal" Donna started to say.

"She's my friend and yes in high school I had a crush on her" Harvey said.

"That doesn't leave this room" he said looking at the time.

"You never told her so what is stopping you now" Donna said.

"Cause she is my friend" Harvey repeated again, Donna's mouth opened.

"You two hooked up before" Donna said.

"No" Harvey lied he heard a thump.

"Mike stop eavesdropping" Harvey said starting to leave.

_**Keg party 1995 Bronx Park**_

"_**Class of 1995" Jeff Spector yelled as the cheering got louder.**_

"_**Thanks big bro for supplying the booze" Jeff said as Harvey poured himself a beer.**_

_**18-year old Olivia wearing shorts and a white t-shirt approaches Harvey. "You are not a dick after all" she joked.**_

"_**I wanted booze called the main guy who supplies them at Fordham" Harvey said.**_

"_**Well thank you I would have been listening to the bitch of a stepmother complaining about doing a party for me" Olivia said.**_

"_**What" Harvey said.**_

"_**She's a bitch, happy I am going upstate for school" Olivia said.**_

"_**You won't regret it, shit I didn't" Harvey said as music started to play.**_

"_**Love this song" Olivia said swaying her hips to the music, a red head gives her a glass of water.**_

"_**Thank you" she said as Harvey laughed.**_

"_**Nice one Tina" Harvey said.**_

"_**She's hot man, high school ass" Harvey's friend Wayne said.**_

"_**Don't she just turned 18" Harvey said strongly.**_

"_**Ok ok man chill out" Wayne said walking away.**_

_**Olivia laughs, "It sobered me up" she said looking around.**_

_**She imitates Harvey leaning back crossing his arms, "I know you are too cool for a lot of shit but can you dance a little" she said.**_

"_**Harvey Spector doesn't dance" Harvey said grinning as him and Olivia started to walk they realize they are away from the party. {Jumpin Jack Flash By Rolling Stones started to play}**_

"_**But you walk around following me right now" Olivia said taking Harvey's hand's {He spins her}**_

"_**You do dance" she said as her hands handed on his chest, Harvey puts his hands on her waist {they laugh}**_

"_**But it's all right now, I'm Jumpin Jack Flash. It's a gas! Gas! Gas!" they both sang.**_

"_**You tricked me" Harvey said as their faces moved closer.**_

"_**Yep" Olivia said {they kiss hungrily}.**_

_**Olivia giggled {as they both kiss each other deeply, digging into each other's hair}**_

_**Harvey broke the kiss, "Hmm" Olivia moaned as Harvey kissed her neck she puts her hands underneath Harvey's shirt.**_

"_**Liv" Tina yelled.**_

"_**Harv where are you guys" Jeff said as they started to make out again, Harvey then feels his pager go off to see Jessica's number.**_

_**They broke the kiss, "your mailroom job right?" Olivia said.**_

"_**Yea" Harvey said as Jeff and Tina approached them.**_

"Back with me now" Donna said.

"Heading out" Harvey said.

"When do you play the Rolling Stones" Jen asked.

"Just was in the mood, I should start to wrap up" Olivia said.

"See we are heading to the W tonight Sir" Raj said opening the door for him.

"Three O'clock Blues and not B.B. King" Harvey said entering the car.

"1946, Lowell Fulson" Raj said as he pulled out.

"Forgot Obama was in town traffic near my area taking still stuck in a cab" –Olivia.

"I'll be in the front," Harvey said.

W hotel

"Tell Olga that her rate has been confirmed" Olivia said she spotted Harvey right where he said he would be.

"Thanks Jen" she said as Harvey pulled up a seat.

"Busy?" Harvey asked, looking at his blackberry.

"Yea fashion week is over but now I have the Victoria's secret fashion show" Olivia said.

"I read about that Eisner took over the account two years ago" Harvey said.

"Yep, and all the model egos, musicians, etcetera, etcetera" Olivia said brushing her brown hair away from her face.

"Good evening Mr. Specter Ms. Walsh what can I get for you," a waitress said.

"Hi Julie, you two know each other" Harvey asked.

"I came here a few weeks ago with a client" Olivia said.

Harvey motioned Olivia to order first, "I'll have a Manhattan" she said, Harvey looked surprised.

"My usual Glenlivet straight" Harvey said.

"Wow a step up from our keg days" Olivia said laughing.

"You dancing around, me kicking everyone's ass at flip cup" Harvey said.

"Jeff was so pissed off senior party when you and your friend beat him and Craig" Olivia said.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Ok I guess, we talk from time to time" Harvey said.

"I heard from Tina about your dad, I'm sorry" Olivia said.

"Yea it was rough, I was working just got promoted" Harvey said.

"How's your family?" he asked.

"My dad retired, my sister is in junior year high school, my step mom is well the same," Olivia said forcing a smile.

Harvey noticed this, "Family gotta love them" he said, Olivia nodded.

"Your coworker who recognized my blog that was so sweet of her what does she do?" Olivia asked.

"She should be a lawyer she's a paralegal" Harvey said, Olivia's eyes widened.

"Really" She said, Harvey nodded.

"And the younger guy he kind of looks like you well age 18" she said.

"My associate Mike, he's one of my left hand the red head is my assistant Donna my right hand" Harvey said.

"Thank goodness for those right, Jen and Katherine in my office are that to me, from getting my coffee, making sure I eat lunch you name it, scheduling my photographer Dean when I shoot for the blog" Olivia said.

"I saw the site, wow 8,000 followers, written up in USA today" Harvey said impressed.

"Thanks" Olivia said smiling.

"You always liked to write" Harvey said.

"You noticed that?" Olivia said.

"Yea" Harvey said.

"I guess I should have known you would be a lawyer the way you used to argue with the umpires during games" Olivia said laughing.

"You noticed that" Harvey retorted to her.

"So this case" he said.

"Yes, Reid is out of his mind" Olivia said.

"Tell me more about him" Harvey said.

"He married Bree when during my first year, he always used to flirt with everyone but Bree seemed to be ok with it as she did that with the photographers. Bree's company got more successful well Reid was on the decline, last three years we got more million dollar accounts he was jealous. Think that movie "A Star Is Born"." Olivia said.

"He was being called Mr. Eisner" she said, as Harvey chuckled.

"Bruised ego" Harvey said.

"He only wants the firm so he can have control of those accounts so he can resurrect his company it's gross a lot of contacts the team and I built there is no way he's going to get them" Olivia said strongly.

"Hey, he won't" Harvey said touching her shoulder, the waitress observed their interaction.

"One Manhattan, One Single Malt Scotch" she said putting the drinks on the table.

"Cheers to old friend's" Harvey said.

"Amen to that" Olivia said as they toasted {her stomach rumbled}.

Harvey laughed, "Hungry" he said.

"Yes" Olivia said as Harvey handed her the menu.

"You are still always hungry" Harvey said.

"Oh wait you shouldn't talk Mr. Buffalo wings! I remember that time in your house when you were forcing yourself to eat the rest of them" Olivia said.

"Yea we had to get double cause you and Tina ate them" Harvey said, they both laugh as Olivia touches his arms.

"Good times" Olivia said as they continued to chat.

3 hours later

"Oh shit look at the time" Olivia said reading 11:00 pm on her phone.

"Time flies" Harvey said.

"I'll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom" Olivia said, Harvey watched her walk away.

"Looks like a great date so far Mr. Specter" Julie, waitress said.

"Oh it's not a date really" Harvey started to say.

"But you told me to put on your tab" Julie said smiling, Harvey chuckled.

"Well I hope to see the both of you on a real date soon" she said as Harvey tipped her {Olivia comes back}

"It's good to see you again" Olivia said to the waitress smiling.

"Likewise, have a good night you two" Julie said as Harvey helped Olivia with her coat.

"It won't be that much of an issue to get a cab" Olivia said looking around.

"Nonsense, I'll drive you home" Harvey said as Ray pulled up.

"You have a driver?" Olivia said.

"I'll tell you in the car" Harvey said as Ray came out.

"Good evening Sir' Ray said looking at Olivia.

"Liv, this is Ray" Harvey said as Olivia shook Ray's hand.

"Ray Olivia is one of my friend's from the old neighborhood" he said as Ray's eye's widened.

"Lovely to meet you" Ray said shaking her hand he opens the door for her.

"That's her, 'Jumping Jack Flash?'" Ray asked waling to the passenger's side to open the door for Harvey.

"Yes it is" Harvey said he enters.

"What is?" Olivia said.

"A cool night, Ray we are going to drop Liv off first" Harvey said.

"So tell me the story" Olivia said.

"Going down memory lane tonight Ray, I was in a cab and left $3,000." Harvey started to say.

"You are still forgetful has hell with things like that" Olivia said., Ray laughed.

"Ray found me and returned the money" Harvey said as Olivia looked up at Ray she smiled.

"I get it and you kept him ever since" Olivia said.

"Where is your place Olivia" Ray asked.

"23rd and 7th" Olivia said as Ray pulled out.

Harvey looks out the window, "Ray: You can't make the winter babe

that's dry long so" he said.

Olivia looked at him strangely, "Come again?" she said.

"You must have had a lot of drinks, you making it too easy. It's Come to My Kitchen by Robert Johnson" Ray said.

"What day was it recorded sir" he said.

"1936, Texas, November 23rd" Harvey said as Olivia laughed.

"We do this, music trivia" he said to Olivia.

"I see" Olivia said smiling, Harvey smiled back as they enjoyed the ride.

10 minutes later

"Oh you are at the new

"Never ending with this phone" Olivia said, Harvey felt his vibrate.

"This was fun" she said as Harvey walked her up to the building.

"Yea it was good to catch up" Harvey said.

"I'll see you in a few days when the real negotiations start" Olivia said as they gave each other a hug.

"Good night" Harvey said not wanting to let go they slowly break away and look at each other as Ray watches from the car.

"Good night" Olivia said walking into her building she waves at the doorman walking to the elevator.

Harvey walks back to the car, Ray opens the door. "Beautiful woman sir" he said grinning.

"She's just an old friend Ray" Harvey said getting in.

"Yes but you did say you never got over her despite the fact she was never your girlfriend" Ray said.

"She was different, the pretty girl the guys can hang with" Harvey said looking out the window.

"Now she's the woman well one of the few woman that are on the same level you are, and [he chuckles] gets you star strucked" Ray said.

Olivia's apartment.

"Hi Phillip" she said answering the phone putting it on speaker as she got dressed for bed.

"How was it?" Phillip asked.

"It was fun catching up with him" Olivia said.

"Must have been coming home at midnight, I goggled him he is real cute go for it." Phillip said.

"He's my friend and he is helping the firm on a case, it was nice to have someone you know that can relate to we both had to work our way up" Olivia said.

"Don't give me the we are just friend's and the make out session was a long time ago, I never seen you so excited when talking about a man" Phillip said.

"Phil I'm focused on keeping my job right now and not having that SOB get the firm, Harvey will stop that from happening" Olivia said..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Negotiations

Set 4 days later

"Ms. Walsh how long have you known Mr. Reid" Trevor asked.

"8 years" Olivia answered.

"And during those 8 years he has been friendly to you hasn't he" Trevor asked.

Olivia looked at him strangely; Harvey motioned her to answer the question. "Yes, he's friendly to all the attractive women in the office" Olivia answered looking at Reid.

"And Darcy Adams" Trevor said.

"I see where this is going" Olivia started to say at Harvey shot her a look.

"Yes we worked together went to school together, you knew that" Olivia said.

"Industry newspapers called you guys rivals," Trevor said.

"Yes they did" Olivia said.

"You were just promoted after Darcy got terminated correct," Trevor said.

"Yes it was a pending promotion," Olivia said.

"You and Darcy were going head to head," Trevor said.

"Yes that is the nature of the fashion business" Olivia said.

"You would have done anything for this position even let's say fabricate affair reports," Trevor said.

"Where is this going" Harvey said.

"The start of these divorce proceedings was based on a lie that Ms. Walsh started" Trevor said.

"I know what I saw they were in Darcy's office, forgot that all junior partners had keys I came back to the office to get licensing papers and I saw them" Olivia said angrily.

"Redirect" Harvey said.

" how long have you known Ms. Eisner" Harvey asked.

"12 years" Olivia said.

"How did that come to be?" Harvey said.

"I was interning at Ms. Eisner's former employment. She saw me working at a coffee shop near her neighborhood and asked me if I wanted to be a fit model for appointments so I can quit the coffee shop job, even put me through a semester studying in Italy. I worked as a junior account executive and left when she started her own firm with fellow associates been together ever since" Olivia said.

"12 years is a long time," Harvey said.

"How did Ms. Eisner act when she introduced the team to her husband" he asked.

"Happy, in love unfortunately we were happy for her" Olivia said.

"So you knew Eisner for 12 years gave you opportunities left and right, a very tight bond," Harvey said.

"So the dumb question the defendant asked you how does that make you feel," Harvey asked.

"It's insulting and I think I am more clever than that to fabricate such a story" Olivia said, Harvey nodded.

"Bingo, and you are busy with Paris fashion week, a high visible lingerie show in two weeks coming up and you are here doing this. Must be true, right" Harvey said as Jessica gave a smirk.

"Super busy, doing late nights to balance the time to testify here" Olivia said.

"Thank you Ms. Walsh" Harvey said as he saw Trevor clinch his pencil.

The judge nodded "You can step down Ms. Walsh, we will reconvene in the morning" he said.

Olivia walked passed Reid's table, Jen hands helps her with her coat.

"What a prick" Jen said as Reid walked pass, she sees Louis, Harvey and Bree follow.

"I hope my testimony helped" Olivia said.

"The judge was listening" Louis said.

"You showed Bree's loyalty side it can only help" Jessica said.

"Thank you Liv" Bree said, Olivia nodded yarning.

"Excuse me" Olivia said walking to the bathroom.

"I thought she was going to go home at 6 yesterday" Bree said to Jen.

"She insisted on staying late" Jen said as Harvey overheard, he walks to the direction Olivia was going.

"Hmm" Jessica watches as he goes to the coffee stand.

Olivia walks out of the bathroom, "Take it" Harvey said.

"What is it" Olivia asked.

"Green tea to get you through the day but leave at 6 tonight" Harvey said seriously as Trevor spotted them from afar.

"I think you want to know this, Specter finally has a weakness" Trevor said on the phone, Harvey feels someone watching them he turns to see Trevor walking down.

"I can't there's so much to do" Olivia said.

"Yes but you have associates to help you, just for 1 night to get some rest" Harvey said.

"I can handle it" Olivia said firmly taking a sip of the tea.

"Ok, know you can but" Harvey said.

"Thank you" she said finishing.

"Jen when is Dean coming by" Olivia said.

"4" Jen said.

"It's 3 now we need to head back" Olivia said motioning Jen to follow.

"She doesn't know when to slow down" Bree said shaking her head as Harvey watched her walk away.

Pearson and Hardman 8pm

"So what is the real scoop between you and Ms. Fashionista" Louis said to Harvey in the kitchen.

"1999 wants the phrase 'scoop' back" Harvey said fixing himself a cup of coffee

"Don't avoid the question I saw you give her that coffee today how sweet" Louis said.

"Olivia is my friend a dear friend Louis" Harvey said seriously looking him in the eye, Louis stopped smiling.

"Exactly off limits" Harvey said, as Mike walked in {Harvey walks out}

"What was" Mike started to say.

"I asked him about his girlfriend" Louis said.

Harvey checked his email, he saw an email titled "New post for Spoon and Thread: Busy Dressing" he selected the link going to Olivia's Blog page.

"_Hi everyone, I am sure you are reading the papers and see what is happening at my full time gig. I didn't want to keep doing posts when there is an obvious elephant in the room, I acknowledged it, and I'm dealing with it, moving on. _

_Since I am a busy bee these days my outfits the last two days have reflected that. I like to call it "Busy Dressing" (Shows pictures of Olivia wearing a color block pant and red top, and the wrap dress she was wearing today}._

_I really love the green tea given to me earlier by a friend of mine, it is getting me through the day, thanks!_

_I hope to have longer posts (a cooking one this weekend I promise) once things have settled, I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later._

_-Olivia"_

Harvey took out his phone, "You're welcome" he typed sending to Olivia.

Eisner Communications

Olivia looked at her phone, she smiled realizing Harvey read her blog. "Wait he reads my blog" she thought, she yarns.

"Everyone left" she said outloud, taking out her phone.

"Why isn't the car service picking up, damn I'll have to hail a cab" she thought walking out of the building.

Olivia adjusts the fur on her wrap coat she looks around for a cab starting to walk north not seeing a man with a hoodie behind her.

She turns around not to see anyone, "Taxi" she said as one drove pass her.

"Dammit" She said she takes her phone out looking up the car service.

"ugh!" she groaned feeling herself being pushed against the wall.

"You need to keep your mouth shut" the mugger whispered in Olivia's ear, Olivia nodded {the mugger pushes her down running across the street}

"Are you alright" a woman said approached Olivia helping her up.

Pearson and Hardman

"Mike let's call it a night" Harvey said as his phone rang.

"Specter" he said.

"This is officer Gains I was given your number by Ms. Walsh's friend Phillip she's downtown" Gains said.

"What" Harvey exclaimed as Mike entered the room.

"She is refusing to speak to any officer so we took her downtown. She was mugged leaving work tonight" Gains said

"Is she arrested if she isn't then she shouldn't be down there" Harvey said angrily.

"She is refusing to talk, she had one phone call and her friend transferred it to you" Gains said.

"I'm on my way" Harvey said.

"We are heading downtown I'll explain" he said.

Downtown police station

"It was a mugger I don't recognize any of these, I just want to go home" Olivia said again.

"You heard her and she isn't talking anymore till her attorney gets here" Phillip said.

"What attorney" Olivia said.

"I bribed the officer to contact your dude" Phillip said, as Harvey entered with Mike.

"I don't believe you" Olivia said hitting Phillip's shoulder.

"I'm Ms. Walsh's attorney" Harvey said he looked over at Olivia who was handcuffed to the seat.

"Why is she handcuffed" he said.

"It's procedure" a female police officer said.

"I worked for the DA for 2 years unless Ms Walsh is officially arrested, or carrying a weapon when you drove her here, remove the cuffs or she will sue the department and the arresting officers for harassment. You're treating her like she was the mugger" Harvey said.

"Tell her to talk" the female police officer said, Harvey shot her a look.

"What happened" Harvey said to Olivia.

"I was push against the wall then he pushed me down and left" Olivia said.

"He didn't say anything to you" Mike asked.

"No" Olivia lied, Harvey looked at her.

"That's not true" he thought, he glanced at Mike who gave him an agreeing look.

"You see her statement is clear" Harvey said.

"Ms. Walsh just needs to give her written statement then we can go" he said.

"As you wish" the female police officer said sarcastically removing the cuffs leading Olivia to another room.

"Hi I'm Liv's friend Phillip, I bribed the cop to call you she used her 1 phone call to call me" Phillip said shaking Harvey's and Mike's hand.

"Thanks for calling me" Harvey said.

"Did she tell you what happened" he whispered.

"No she called and said she was in jail and thought I can put up the bail money" Phillip said.

30 minutes later

"We'll be in touch Ms. Walsh" a police officer said.

"Thank you" Olivia said giving Harvey a tight hug {he returns the embrace} much to Phillip and Mike's surprise.

"Are you aright" Harvey said as Olivia nodded.

"Let's get out of here" He said.

"I'll take you home" he said.

"My driver is downstairs" Phillip said.

"Does everyone have a driver nowadays" Olivia joked as they were standing outside the building.

Harvey motioned Raj to drive up, "You had a long day head in the car I'll be there in a minute" he said, as Olivia was so tired she couldn't argue.

"Thank you" Olivia said to Phillip giving him a hug, Phillip shakes Harvey and Mike's hand again before getting into his car, Olivia smiles at Ray getting into the car.

Harvey shook his head, "She wasn't the best liar I'm going to find out what exactly happened, I need you to call Jessica and tell her about this so she can let Bree know. Once I find out what is going on I'll let you guys know" he said.

"Alright" Mike said he hails a taxi, Harvey watches him get into the cab.

"Thanks Ray" Harvey said as Ray opened the door for him.

"Are you hungry" he said as he saw Olivia asleep.

30 minutes later

"You didn't need to walk me all the way up" Olivia said.

"Yea I did Liv" Harvey said as she opened the door, Harvey looked around

"Still into comic books" He said looking at the vintage Spiderman covers on her wall.

He laughed looking at the vintage Vogue magazine covers.

"Do you want anything to drink" Olivia said walking to her bar.

"I got it, what do you want" Harvey said.

"You're my guest" Olivia said.

"Liv!" Harvey said in a stern tone.

"Let's someone help you today" he said pouring himself a whiskey and Olivia a glass of red wine.

"What a day" Olivia said.

"What really happened what did that mugger say to you" Olivia said.

"Nothing" she said.

"Bullshit" Harvey said.

"He said to keep my mouth shot" Olivia said.

"Reid" Harvey said.

"It makes sense I just testified he's angry" Olivia said.

"It is very street to do something like that and obvious" Harvey said.

"Who else could it be" Olivia said, as Harvey nodded.

"That's true as well" Harvey said looking as his phone.

"Jessica is aware, so is Bree. They are hiring extra security for our building, Eisner's building and Olivia's apartment" –Mike, Harvey read.

"I'll speak to Jessica and Bree about this" Harvey said.

"What happens now" Olivia said.

"Reid will go to jail if we can find evidence" Harvey said.

"Couldn't you use this to win the suit" Olivia asked.

"We can but it's at your expense" Harvey said.

"The firm would be in tact" Olivia said she yarned again.

"Don't think about that now" Harvey said seeing Olivia's face turn red.

"Ray, head home" he said calling Ray

"How are you getting home" Olivia said.

"Ray will pick me up in the morning, I'm staying over" Harvey said.

"You don't need to do that" Olivia said.

"I want to after this, Bree should have ordered you to go home" Harvey said.

"Well how would that help if this guy was working for Reid" Olivia said.

"We use your mugging its public record which means the press will see it" Harvey said.

"I know but this week I rather see headlines with Reid in bars and losing than being on edge" Olivia said

"I'll talk to everyone tomorrow about this" Harvey said as they sat across from each other.

Olivia gets up, "I'll see what leftovers I have" she said she gives Harvey a hug again.

"I'm not hungry Liv, just sit, and rest" Harvey said softly as they sat closer to each other.

"That was scary" Olivia said Harvey puts his arm around her.

"It won't happen again" Harvey said as Olivia put her arms around his waist, they both drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harvey groans hearing feeling his phone vibrate he looks down at a sleeping Olivia on his chest.

He slowly gets up being careful not to wake her {he sets her head on the pillow}

"Specter" Harvey said looking at the time 7am, he loosens his tie.

"Giving you the wake up call you asked for sir, I'll be there in 5" Ray said.

"Thanks" Harvey said putting his blazer on.

"What time is it" Olivia grumbled.

"7 get some sleep" Harvey said.

"You stayed" Olivia said clinging on the pillow.

"Didn't know I was tired too. Liv, there are security guards in the lobby and outside your office. One will escort you to work later, ok?" Harvey said.

"Ok" Olivia said she goes back to sleep.

Harvey chuckled, "She's exhausted," he thought kneeling down towards Olivia he looks at her sleeping peacefully.

"Bye" He whispered.

2 hours later

"Morning" Mike started to say, Harvey shook his head.

"I want to hurt Reid" Harvey said angrily as they got off the elevator, Jessica approaches them.

"My office" Jessica said to Harvey.

"Your desk" she said to Mike.

"I called you last night where were you" Jessica said closing her door.

Harvey looked at her, "It's not what you think, and I stayed to make sure she was ok" he said.

"Bree had security ordered for her, Mike text you that and you still stayed. Harvey!" Jessica said.

"I understand she is your friend and you can throw the way I was acting when you defended Quinton, we can't let emotions get in the way of the job" she said.

"Reid hires someone to bully an associate of our client at 10pm we can be a little angry" Harvey said.

"Reid's arrested and now he is posting bail" Jessica said, Harvey cursed.

"I need to know you will get this under control." She said.

"Noted" Harvey said.

"Bree informed me that Olivia emailed her about using the mugging in the case. IT's not a bad idea" Jessica said.

"She did what" Harvey said.

"She sent it to Bree very late last night" Jessica said as Harvey tried to remember.

"_What are you doing" Harvey said seeing Olivia on her phone._

"_I thought I heard it" Olivia said as she put her head on his shoulder going back to sleep_.

"Dammit Liv" Harvey thought.

"Do what you do best Harv, find me evidence to get this son of a bitch from gaining a friend's company but his sorry ass in jail" Jessica said, Harvey nodded leaving.

Tanner's office

"We need to talk parking lot my office in 20" Travis said.

"Stephanie control the press calls, Reid is released on bail that is all we are saying the allegations he had an employee of his ex's mugged is false" Travis said.

Harvey's office

"There is something not right about this" Harvey said.

"Reid has never had an incident of violence against anyone much less women" he said as Mike was working on his desk.

"Actually" Mike said pulling a record up.

"Wow, where do we find Lucy?" Harvey said reading.

"Forest Hills Queens she owns a diner" Mike said.

"Let's go" Harvey said as Mike gets his blazer on, he sees Harvey on his phone.

"_You know you could have told me that you already told Bree your idea" –Harvey_

"Jesus Harvey" Olivia said out loud looking at her phone.

"_You would have tried to stop me" –Olivia._

Harvey frowned at the message, "_You're damn right about that"-Harvey._

"_I can take care of myself" Olivia_

"_That doesn't have to do with this and you know it" Harvey typed he puts his phone in his pocket._

"Problem?" Mike said as Ray opened the door for them.

"No" Harvey said getting in.

"How is Olivia" Mike said.

"Good sore probably after being pushed into concrete, but she can take care of herself" Harvey said, Mike's eyes widened.

Olivia's office

"The press wants to know who of my associates was mugged" Bree said entering her office.

"You can say me, I don't care as long as Reid goes to jail" Olivia said angrily.

"Liv it's your dad on line 1" Jen said.

"You didn't tell your father a former police officer, what the hell are you trying to prove" Bree said walking away annoyed.

"Hello" Olivia said.

"I had to find out from a former rookie I trained that my daughter was mugged" Olivia's father yelled on the phone.

"Dad calm down I'm fine" Olivia started to say.

"And you call your fashion friend and a lawyer and not your family" Olivia's father said.

"Would you have came it takes me being mugged for you to get your attention what about the fashion show invites I sent to you and Allie." Olivia said she hears silence.

"It's nice to know who you call on, not your family" Olivia's father said.

"I'm happy you are ok" he said, {both hang up}

"Does anyone else want to give me shit now!" Olivia said as Jen approached her.

"No, Reid's law firm called Bree and Jessica for a meeting tomorrow morning" Jen said seeing Olivia's eyes fill up.

"Can you close the door please" Olivia said.

Forest Hills

"Ms. Rispoli, I'm Mike Ross, I called you earlier" Mike said with Harvey behind him.

"This is Harvey Specter of Pearson & Hardman" he said as Harvey shook Lucy's hand.

"Come on in" Lucy said.

"Why are lawyers interested in a school incident report now" she asked.

"I am sure you read the papers or seen the news earlier today, it is suspected that Reid paid some one to attached an associate of my client" Harvey said.

"I am not surprised he's moved up, he usually manhandles woman face to face" Lucy said.

"Can you tell us about that" Harvey said.

"I was working in the school cafeteria" Lucy started to say.

20 minutes later

"Thank you for giving your statement, we will see you tomorrow, a car will pick you up at 9" Mike said as they started to leave.

"I hope the associate he attached today is ok" Lucy said.

"She will be" Harvey said looking at the time.

"Let's give Bree the good news" he said as Mike emailed Jessica.

Tanner's office parking lot

"When I called you to say Specter has a weakness I didn't mean to have the woman mugged" Tanner said.

"I needed to get his attention" Daniel Hardman said adjusting his raincoat.

Tanner shook his head, "This isn't what I signed up for now you have my client involved in this everyone thinks it's him" he said angrily.

"What I am going to pay you for compensation should make up for that" Hardman said handing Tanner a check.

"My client can go to jail for what you pulled" Tanner said.

"Open it" Hardman said.

Tanner looks at the amount, "Reid will get a slap on the wrist" Hardman said, Tanner reluctantly nods.

"After this we are done" Tanner said putting the check in his pocket. He walks away.

Harvey's car

"Jessica will meet us there" Mike said as Harvey nodded, he looks out the window.

_1994-Christopher Columbus High School bleachers 11pm_

"_That asshole taking mom's side" 21-year-old Harvey thought fuming, he hears soft cries to the left._

"_Liv?" He said as she looked up she shook her head._

"_It's late what are you doing here" Harvey said._

"_Dad and I got into a fight so I walked out" 17 year old Olivia said. _

"_Family sucks, I'm applying to all colleges update" she said._

"_I shouldn't have transferred back" Harvey said._

"_What happened" Olivia said._

"_Jeff and I got into a fight about mom and dad" Harvey said._

"_He still gets mad that I knew about well your mom before he did" Olivia said._

"_He blind and doesn't see through that woman" Harvey said._

"_Your mom and my step mom should go shopping" Olivia said._

"_The fight was about her again?" Harvey said._

"_Princess Athena wants me to apply for financial aid because of the burden it would be on my father since they want to have more kids and all" Olivia said._

"_Wow" Harvey said._

"_One more year and I'm out, not looking back" Olivia said starting to tear up again._

"_I really miss my mom at times" she said._

"_You know dad didn't even acknowledge the fact she died 5 years ago last week. They don't give a shit about me" Olivia said angrily._

"_Whoa, calm down. That isn't true about your dad" Harvey said putting his arm around her._

"_Your mom she loves you too" Olivia said._

"_Don't know about that one, I'm the snitch in her and Jeff's eyes" Harvey said._

"_You had to tell him" Olivia said rubbing his arm._

"_It's late" Harvey said he helps Olivia up._

"_I'll walk you home" he said._

"_You're so easy to talk to, I feel like I can tell you anything" Olivia said, Harvey nods in agreement as they started to walk._

"We're here" Mike said.

"Why are you so quiet now, victory is among us" Bree said to Olivia who took a deep breath.

"Yep this is a good day" Olivia said as Jessica, Harvey, Louis, and Mike entered.

Harvey looked at Olivia and saw her eyes are read, he looked at her. "What happened" he thought.

"We have some good news" Jessica said.

"We have a witness that will testify tomorrow about Reid's behavior towards women." Louis said as Olivia's eyes widened.

"Tanner has seen the statement he didn't sound happy, consider this lawsuit dropped" Jessica said.

"Oh thank goodness" Bree said giving Olivia a hug.

"That is great news thank you all" Olivia said shaking their hands.

"Now she is being cold" Harvey thought.

"I feel so relieved we all do, Jessica let's get dinner" Bree said.

"Bree is the most relaxed I have seen her in a while" Jen said.

"I need to head back to work, excuse me" Olivia said, Harvey looked at her strangely as she closed the door to her office.

"That was weird" Louis said looking around.

"Ok you're an old friend of hers and it's probably not my place to tell you but her father called and that is she's been upset the whole afternoon" Jen said to Harvey and Mike.

"I see" Harvey said as he see's Olivia put on her jacket she leaves the back exit.

"I'll see you back in the office" he says to Mike walking out.

Olivia sees Ray she gives a small smile, "Liv" Harvey yelled out she walks faster.

Harvey catches up with her, "Would you stop, what is going on with you" he said as he saw tears swell up in Olivia's eyes.

"What is it" Harvey said they walk to a bench.

"My dad called yelled at me about not calling him first about the mugging, I saw a few things, he did then we hung up on each other. We both know what day it is today" Olivia said.

"It would have been Mom's birthday" she said.

"I see why he was angry you didn't call him Liv, I can't disagree with him about that." Harvey said.

"I know I did some dumb stuff the past 24 hours" Olivia said.

"Have you both ever had a talk that didn't involve arguing" Harvey said.

"I can't remember, it's usually a criticism or judgment. I had to do London fashion week last year so I missed Allie's birthday. Allie was ok with it since we were going to go to Miami the following week, dad and Athena tell me I put work before my family" Olivia said.

"It's been a crazy few weeks for all of us" Harvey said.

"I'm sorry for going above your head" Olivia said.

"Don't worry about it, you were right it was the only way to beat this lawsuit" Harvey said.

"You admit I was right?" Olivia said laughing.

"Don't tell anybody" Harvey said as their faces moved closer.

"I'll do a blog post about it, Harvey Spector admitted he was right and where does he by those ties" Olivia joked, Harvey chuckled {they kiss deeply, their faces touch}

Mike walks out of Olivia's building seeing this, Louis was feet away. "Beep them" Mike said to Ray.

"Oh!" Olivia said startled by the horn breaking the kiss, Harvey turns to see Ray and Mike {they point to Louis in the lobby}

"Close one" Harvey said out loud.

"What" Olivia asked, {her phone rings}.

"It's a call from Victoria's secret London" she said to Harvey.

"Goodnight" Harvey said.

"Goodnight" Olivia said as she looks at Harvey then starts to walk away.

"Hi Jene" she said walking.

Mike opens his mouth "Don't" Harvey said to Mike as they got into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Confessions

Set two weeks after Chapter 5.

"So happy this crisis is officially over. I should be sad about being divorced but I'm not" Bree said.

"That's great to hear" Olivia said smiling.

"Just in time for the show tomorrow, a grand celebration!" Bree said.

"Who are you sending those invites to?" Olivia asked.

"You are going with me, sending them to Jessica and her team. Thanks to them I can sleep at night" Bree said.

"That's really nice of you" Olivia said smiling.

"You have a chance to see your friend" Bree said.

"Oh Bree" Olivia said trying not to blush, she remembers her and Harvey kissing.

"Can we leave in 10" Bree said.

"Sure" Olivia said.

Pearson & Hardman

"It is still fishy how Tanner settled," Mike said as him and Harvey were looking at the closing report of the Eisner case.

"Yes it is" Harvey said, looking at the new file on his desk.

"Let's keep our eye out on Tanner" he said.

Mike nodded, "What" Harvey asked.

"Have you spoken to Olivia" Mike asked.

"No she was out of town," Harvey said.

"Yea but there's email" Mike said.

"What are you getting at?" Harvey asked.

"That kiss looked like the both of you have done it before, what's the big secret now the case is closed you're adults" Mike asked getting up.

"Good point" Harvey thought.

"Just a thought, I'll start doing research on Cooper pharmacy," Mike said leaving.

Harvey looked out the window remembering a raining day similar to the one he was looking at.

_**July 1995-Specter Home**_

"_**It's raining cats and dogs out there," Gordon Specter said turning on the radio.**_

"_**The classics son" he said as "Don't look back by Boston" played in the background.**_

_**22-year-old Harvey chuckled.**_

"_**Is Jeff still doing that get together tonight," Gordon asked.**_

"_**What get together?" Harvey said.**_

"_**The gang George, Tina, Olivia before Tina heads to California" Gordon said.**_

"_**Olivia" Harvey said out loud.**_

_**Gordon laughed, "Yes little Olivia Walsh well she isn't so little anymore," he said.**_

"_**Nope" Harvey said he stopped himself.**_

"_**Dad!" he exclaimed as Gordon laughed.**_

"_**She's 18 son very beautiful, fun," Gordon said as they heard the doorbell {he walks to the door}**_

"_**Olivia" he said looking at Harvey.**_

"_**Hi Mr. Specter" 18-year old Olivia said her hair was wet she takes off her denim jacket.**_

"_**You're the first one here my dear" Gordon said Olivia looks up to see Harvey she smiles.**_

"_**Hi" Olivia said.**_

"_**Hey" Harvey said softly remembering their kiss at the keg party.**_

_**Gordon grinned, "Ok then, I know Jeff is picking Tina up you can just hang tight until they get here" he said.**_

"_**He's picking up pizza and wings too," Olivia said.**_

"_**Sit down, Harvey get her something to drink" Gordon said.**_

"_**Sprite right" Harvey said, Olivia nodded.**_

"_**Classic rock nice Mr. Specter my mom used to play it when she cleaned when I was a kid" Olivia said.**_

"_**We had jazz on earlier" Harvey said handing Olivia a can of sprite he sits next to her.**_

_**Gordon smiles, "Stop it" Harvey thought giving his dad a warning look.**_

"_**Not going out tonight" Olivia asked.**_

"_**Working tomorrow" Harvey said taking a sip of his beer.**_

"_**On a Saturday I feel your pain I am closing at the coffee shop" Olivia said.**_

"_**Ouch" Harvey said as "Love At First Sigh by Styx" played at the background.**_

"_**Very true these lyrics" Gordon said.**_

"_**You believe in love at first sight Mr. Specter" Olivia asked.**_

"_**Yes I do, I see it all the time" Gordon said smiling at Olivia said Harvey.**_

"Harvey, Bree and her team are here" Donna said as Harvey looked from his chair to see a smiling Bree and Olivia greet Jessica.

He straightens his tie getting up, "Thanks" Harvey said.

"When do you straighten your tie" Donna said.

"There they are" Bree said as Harvey and Luis approach them.

"Hi" Olivia said to Harvey.

"Hey" Harvey said looking at what Olivia was wearing a blue maxi dress with side rouching that showed off her curves.

"Harvey, Louis, Mike and team I wanted to thank you again for saving my firm" Bree said.

"Bree is treating the whole staff for lunch today" Jessica said.

"Also inviting you all to the Victoria's secret fashion show tomorrow night" Bree said as Olivia handed them invitations she smiles giving one to Rachel.

"Liv here is helming it" Bree said hitting her shoulder.

"Lucky me" Olivia said smiling.

"We will be in attendance" Jessica said.

"Bree I just need you to sign a few forms, I'll have Rachel take you" she said directing her friend.

"How was London" Harvey asked as Louis watched.

"Raining" Olivia said.

"I've been there myself great ballet" Louis said as Olivia grinned at Harvey's expression.

"Great" Olivia said starting to walk away.

"I'm heading that way too" Harvey said as they walked.

"How are you" Olivia said.

"Good new case just wrapping up Bree's" Harvey said.

"Thanks for your help in this" Olivia said.

"Anytime" Harvey said as they walked to the elevator.

"About the kiss" Olivia started to say.

"I'm sorry about to do that when that you were upset" Harvey started to say.

"It's ok, I," Olivia started to say she stopped.

Harvey mentioned her to continue, "I wanted you to kiss me" she said relieved to let it come out.

Harvey looked at her surprised, she let out a nervous chuckle that he mimicked. "Jumpin Jack Flash" Harvey said touching her hand {she hears Bree and Jessica}

"It's a gas" Olivia said.

"Looking forward to see what Eisner communications does tomorrow night" Jessica said surprised to see Harvey outside with Olivia.

"It will be one for the record books" Bree said as Olivia smiled.

"Good bye Jessica, good bye Harvey" Olivia said as the elevator door opened.

"Bye" Harvey said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Fashion Show

"Everything looks great" Olivia said looking around at the soundspace.

"Jen please brief all the interns and their stations, Eisner staff as well, models should be arriving any minute" she said.

"You go it" Jen said writing a list down as a few models showed up.

"Careful" Olivia said to a dark haired brunette model to almost tripped.

"Is she ok" she asked Jen.

"Probably parting last night" Jen said.

"Well watch her closely" Olivia said as Bree entered.

"Wow" Bree said.

"It came together" Olivia said.

"It always does in time" Bree said handing Olivia her ear set.

"Models are arriving now, red carpet should be in another hour" Olivia said.

"Good you should get ready well we all should everyone's outfits are already backstage" Bree said as they walked.

Pearson & Hardman

"Ever been to one of these" Rachel asked Donna.

"Fashion show yes, the ones that Victoria Secret does no" Donna said.

Harvey looked at his computer "New post from Spoon and Thread: Showtime" he starts to read.

_Hi everyone_

_Yes it's showtime in t-minus 3 hours… pardon my French but SHIT lol. I shook a few nerves off earlier this morning at my favorite juice spot Rejuvenate {shows pictures of the juice shop} _

_And yes I am in sweatpants, let me explain. PR girls for fashion shows we really don't change into the clothes you usually see until an hour for many reasons: you may need to make a dash to Kinko's, dodge a boss yelling at you for a celebrity not giving an rsvp, break up model fights, and do 12 coffee runs. Ha!_

_Thanks again for the well wishes, it will be a great show that you can see on Spoon and Thread at 8pm! Don't miss it!_

_Liv_

Harvey smiled he takes out his phone, _"Good luck tonight" –Harvey_

"_Thanks are you going?" –Olivia_

"_Wouldn't miss it" Harvey_

Olivia felt herself blushing at the make up chair.

"Jen take a pic for the blog" Olivia said looking at her phone.

"Hey Allie!" she said answering.

"Hi big sis sorry I can't make it who knew this open house was the same night" Allie said.

"It's ok there's next year I miss you, can't wait to see you Sunday for sister day" Olivia said.

"Yes! Love you" Allie said.

"Love you too" Olivia said hanging up.

1 hour before showtime

" and her stylist are sitting in A6 and A7" Olivia said wearing skinny pants with a white stripe and a nude pink cowl top.

"Jen they go to the back or they leave" Olivia said sternly as she saw more people arriving.

"This is insane" Rachel said as a staff member director them to their seats.

"You are in Row b section 3, great seats" the staff member said.

"Quinn, going forward any seat jumpers gets thrown out!" Harvey hears Olivia yell from the other side of the room.

"Wow she means business" Louis said as they watch Olivia walk up on stage talking to the stage manager, Harvey smiled.

Jen followed Olivia on stage, "We got the seat jumper thing under control" she said.

"Good I want to make sure those lights are tested by our photographers if the models are wearing white and the lighting is off we are fucked" Olivia said pointing she looks around the audience.

"Oh yea Pearson & Hardman arrived" Jen said as Olivia saw Bree and Jessica speaking and Harvey glancing at her she gave a wry smile, he smiled back at her.

"We should head back stage" Jen said as she tugged Olivia's arm.

"Liv eat" Make up artist John said as the food cart came in.

Olivia took a seat starting to eat she grinned starting to remember.

Harvey looked at the runway remembering the last fashion show he was with Olivia.

_**Christopher Columbus High School fashion show-1993**_

"_**I can't believe Mr. Mendez is letting us do a swimsuit segment and it's the opening segment" 16-year old Tina said.**_

"_**I know and it's your design!" 16-year-old Olivia said wearing a white bikini Tina designed.**_

"_**Ow!" 16-year-old Jeff Specter said whistling.**_

"_**For a stage manager you spend way too much time with the models" Tina said as Jeff looked at the crowd.**_

"_**Oh shit Harvey came" Jeff said as Olivia looked at Harvey sitting next to his dad {Jeff walks away}**_

"_**He's cute" Olivia said.**_

"_**You always thought he was cute" Tina said.**_

"_**Showtime guys" Mr. Mendez said as the show started. "Fever by Madonna" started to play.**_

_**20-year-old Harvey looked at the models coming out, "Whoa" he said looking at the model wearing a white bikini.**_

"_**Whoa what" Gordon Specter said laughing.**_

"_**I didn't realize seniors were in this show" Harvey said as Gordon noticed who he was looking at.**_

"_**You don't recognize Olivia she shot up this summer" Gordon said.**_

"How's Caroline" Olivia said coming back to reality.

"I gave her the ginger ale she seems ok now to walk" Jen said.

"She's in 3" Olivia said as the models started to get dress she approaches her.

"Are you alright" she said, Caroline nods taking a sip of champagne.

"No, no after" Olivia said taking the champagne from her as Bree approaches them.

"Specter!" Jay Z said giving Harvey a handshake.

"How are you doing Shawn" Harvey said returning the handshake.

"Surprised to see you here" Jay Z as a few paparazzi took pictures.

"A client invited us, my friend is running it" Harvey said.

"Olivia Walsh? She's Bey's publicist for her fashion line" Jay-Z said.

"Small world" Harvey said as Jen ushered Jay-Z back stage, Olivia comes out as the show starts with a huge screen flashing the models, ballerina's come on stage side by side along the runway, "Christmas Angels " appeared on the screen

"Here we go" Olivia said as the show started as the first model came out, she started clap smiling hearing people cheer.

"Butterflies" Donna said as they watched the show.

"Where's Caroline" Olivia said realizing she missed her cue {Caroline appears}

"What was that" she yelled on her mouthpiece as she watched Caroline walk.

"That model was wobbly" Rachel said, as Jessica looked over at Olivia who shook her head walking back stage.

"Cue behind the scenes" Olivia said as the first segment finished and the screen appeared again.

"Dammit I knew she was too hung over" Bree said.

"She is in 3 more segments" the design team said as Olivia looked at the board.

"No one can fill it or the order of the show would be fucked" Olivia said as everyone looked over at her.

"What size are you Liv" Bree said.

"Long intermission" Jessica said.

"We can call another agency" Olivia said as they started to change her.

"In midtown traffic take one for the team Liv this should be easier for you" Bree said.

"Going into Kanye West next" The announcer said as the screen turned to blue.

The crowd screams as the walks down the stairs. "In 2007 I was supposed to perform this song on this show, and I lost my superhero. Now she's my super angel" Kanye West said as the music started.

"This segment is called Super Angels" Louis said.

The crowd screams seeing the first model come out wearing orange knee high boots, a blue bikini and a superhero cape.

Harvey took a deep breath he was already board he was looking behind the curtain to see if he can get a glimpse of Olivia.

Halfway into the song "Liv your next" as Olivia watch another model go on stage she takes a deep breath.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said as the group's mouth dropped.

"She's a model too Specter" Louis said as they watch Olivia wearing a pink and blue strapless unitard, white angel wings, her hair was in soft waves.

"Whoa" Harvey said as Mike glanced at him as a few people cheered, Harvey saw Phillip stand up from is seat feet away.

Olivia smiles at Kanye West walking to the top of the runway, she took deep breath and laughed {the crowd cheers} as she gave Kayne a high five finishing her walk {song ends}

"In the program that girl who was wobbly in the last segment was supposed to walk, I guess Olivia took her place" Louis said as he saw Harvey take out her phone.

"You didn't mention you being in the actual show like sophomore year"-Harvey.

"What are you doing on your phone we need to get you dressed for the passion segment" Jen said as they started to change Olivia.

"Long story, I took one for the team" –Olivia.

Harvey read the message he smiled, he dial's a number, "Can you get me a dozen white roses" send it backstage here, I'll text you the details." He said.

"I know it's sudden but we are your best clients it's a favor" Harvey said as Mike overheard.

Mike grinned, as Kanye and Jay Z appeared on stage.

Olivia dressed in the next segment walks to Bree, "How are the twitter stats" she said.

"Through the roof good idea to have 1 person assigned to it, a few editors are commenting on your appearance" Bree said.

"Oh god." Olivia said reading some of them.

"Nothing negative you see" Bree said.

"This is the last and final time I feel so naked" Olivia said wearing a purple panty and bra set, with a black chocker and black jewels pasted on to her body, as Jen handed her a dozen roses in a vase.

"These are for you" Jen said.

"From your father?" Bree said as Olivia opened the card.

"Harvey" Olivia said reading.

"Looking forward to hearing that long story after the show, congratulations" she read visibly blushing.

"Ladies line up for the passion segment" Jen said.

"Make sure lighting knows" Olivia said taking off her earpiece off {music starts California King Bed}

Harvey paying attention to the show glances at Louis swaying to the music.

"I like Rihanna" Louis said as Olivia came up on stage.

"Wow" Louis said.

"Wow indeed" Harvey thought watching her walk to the front of the runway she waves looking at the crowd she spots Harvey {he gives her a wink}

20 minutes later final walk through {Born this way starts to play}

"Woo" Rachel yelled standing up as the rest of audience did confetti starts to drop down from the ceiling.

"We did it" model Lily Collins yelled holding Olivia's hand as the walked a few models danced on stage and started waving to the crowd.

"Yea Liv!" Phillip yelled as Olivia waved at him she looked around to see Harvey, Mike, Donna, Jessica and Lewis she waves at them as the models walk to the center of the stage {Jay Z, Kanye West, Nicki Minaj walk on stage} as everyone starts to congratulate one another.

Bree and Jen get on stage to hug Olivia. "Till next year" Nicki said as everyone started to leave, the widescreen appears.

"Great job everyone" Olivia yells she gives Jay-Z a hug she waves bye as the camera goes to other models.

Jen walks to the stage holding a microphone, " This would be Liv's job but she's occupied. Thank you everyone for coming hope to see you at the after party at the Dream hotel in 1 hour" she said as the crowd clapped.

"Bree wasn't exaggerating about the show" Jessica said looking at her watch.

"The car should be up front" she said as the group got up.

"I hope Siren PR throws a good party" Jen said as her and Olivia started to get dress.

"Think about it this way if they don't we get to do it next year" Olivia said showing Jen her phone.

"Wow I'm glad the heads at Victoria secret are happy" Jen said as Olivia put her dress on.

"Katie the intern had the flowers that Harvey sent to you delivered to your apartment, Caroline's agent came and took her home" Jen said.

"That was very sad what happened I hope she gets it together she does that for Chanel she's screwed" Olivia said fixing her hair she looks at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white Herve Leger One sleeve bandage dress.

p/Herve-Leger-One-Sleeve-Bandage-Dress-Cocktail/prod79510015_cat368009_cat234605_/?index=50&cmCat=cat000000cat230300cat232503c at234605cat368009&isEditorial=false

"You look fine you just walked with some of the hottest women in the planet half naked" Jen said laughing she was wearing a red strapless dress.

"Let's go on the way I need to call Allie she called me" Olivia said taking out her phone.

"_How did you know I liked white roses, thank you! See you in a few" –Olivia._

Harvey smiled as Jessica's limo pulled up.

"_Graduation, I remember you had one in your hair"-Harvey._

Olivia stopped looking at the message, "You did" she said outloud.

"_White roses was also my mother's favorite flower"-Olivia_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Part II confessions

Dream hotel

"I saw Beyonce" Rachel said.

"I see now Olivia yet" Mike said to Harvey.

"A bunch of clients are here, Louis is a lot of things but he is a good sales person" Jessica said approaching them with Bree.

"Excuse me" Olivia said following Jen in.

"That door list needs to be more organized" Jen said.

"See what did I tell you" Olivia said as a few photographers took pictures of them. They grab a drink at the 1 of the 6 bar stations set up.

"It is a little disorganized, why wouldn't they get a bar consultant there is no flow pattern" Olivia said.

"Yea more of a fire hazard" Jen said.

20 minutes later

"Liv" Bree said as Olivia smiled at the group walking up to them.

"Well done" Jessica said.

"Thank you" Olivia said as her and Harvey exchanged glances.

"I love your dress" Rachel said.

"Thank you" Olivia said as Harvey got a better look at it he couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked at Harvey's suit.

"He always looks so in charge, confident, and cute admit it Liv" she said to herself.

"It's time to celebrate everyone, Jessica let me introduce you to Maribel she has a showroom and needs a new firm" Bree said as Jessica followed her.

"Thanks for coming" Olivia said to Harvey as they gave each other a tight hug.

"Of course, you look beautiful" Harvey said, Olivia eyes sparkled.

"I want to get Hova's autograph" Donna said motioning Mike and Rachel to follow her.

"Thank you, um that's the first time you said that to me" Olivia said smiling.

"I should have said it then" Harvey said as they stared at each other.

"Olivia!" Beyonce said giving the publicist a hug.

"Hi there, how's the baby" Olivia said returning the hug.

"Hey Harvey, Shawn said you were here" Beyonce said.

"Crawling, and I see you are modeling now" Beyonce said as Jay-Z approached them.

"That was an accident the other model was sick, just a one time thing" Olivia said.

"Well you were great it was just a shock to the audience it was a great show" Beyonce said.

"Yes definitely on point your team needs to be at this party" Jay Z said.

"I know next year we'll be in charge of that too, one project at a time" Olivia said.

"How do you two know each other" Jay Z asked.

"Old Neighborhood" they both said at the same time, they laughed nervously.

"Liv you never said you grew up in the Bronx" Beyonce said.

"I moved there when I was 12" Olivia said as a few photographers tried to take pictures.

"Have a good time tonight" Olivia said as the couple started to walk away.

"Geeze I could never get used to that" she said.

"Yea it's a little too Access Hollywood in here" Harvey said looking around, he wanted to be with her, talk to her.

"I'm craving wings" he said with a grin.

Olivia smiled "What" she asked as Harvey put his hand on her hip he came closer.

"I said I'm craving wings" Harvey said she laughs.

"You are not finding them here" Olivia said, Harvey shrugged.

"So let's find them" Harvey said smiling.

"Now" Olivia said looking around.

"We need to talk anyway, it's a beautiful night you we can eat at my place" Harvey said looking into her eyes.

"Ok" Olivia said they both realized they were holding hands.

Harvey leads them through the crowd.

"Ray was on standby just in case" Harvey said as they walked outside and spotted Ray's town car.

"Hello Ray" Olivia said as Ray opened the door for her.

"Heading home" Harvey said.

"So where are we going to get these Buffalo wings" Olivia said as Harvey pulled out his phone.

"My spot Houndstooth" Harvey said.

"Get fries" Olivia said she laughs.

"Hi Tim, yes a delivery 20 piece of buffalo wings and a side of fries to go with that have it delivered to the apartment my doorman will pick it up" Harvey said as they pulled up to his apartment.

"I can't believe how late it is glad we push to do this on a Friday" Olivia said as they entered his apartment.

"Wow" Olivia said looking around at Harvey's record collection, signed baseball's and his terrace that .

"You should see what I had installed" Harvey said taking her hand walking her to the terrace.

"This is another room" Olivia joked looking at how big it is as Harvey started a fire.

"Yea if we were back home it would probably be considered a deck" Harvey said pointed to the installed fireplace on the right side of the terrace.

"Wow that's all I can say, Harvey you really put a life together for yourself" Olivia said sitting down.

"Liv I should be saying the same for you after seeing that show tonight" Harvey said sitting next to her.

"I know the modeling" Olivia started to say.

"No I saw you before you were on stage and the program you put together, taking charge how your staff looked up to you" Harvey said strongly as Olivia listened.

"You were always like that, school stuff, the community center" he said.

"I didn't know you noticed that" Olivia said as their faces came closer, she became week in the knees feeling Harvey's strong lips against hers.

They break the kiss, "I noticed a lot about you I thought it was weird liking my brother's friend when he hated me so much by the time I had the courage to ask you out, I was working for Jessica full time and" Harvey started to say.

"I started school far away from home" Olivia said.

"I always cared for you Liv" Harvey said.

"I was so confused whenever you were back from school break and we would talk it felt right, I kept thinking it was a stupid girl crush till the graduation party" Olivia said.

"The timing was off" Harvey said as the doorbell rang.

Olivia takes off her shoes following him, "There's beer in the fridge" he said as Olivia got 4 bottles of Heineken.

"I had to take off my shoes don't laugh" Olivia said setting the beers down on the table, Harvey laughs taking of his setting the food on the table.

Harvey looks over at the fireplace, "It feels good" Olivia said sitting on the couch, she opens the beer bottle.

"Best after party ever" Olivia said as they started to eat.

Tanner offices

"I told you we're done" Travis Tanner said to Hardman.

"This woman who is Specter's weakness she's a model?" Hardman said.

"Why do you need me to answer that you know she isn't" Travis said as Harman showed Travis pictures of Olivia and Harvey speaking at the after party.

"Why are you showing me this" he said.

"Would you consider joining me" Hardman said.

"I would have before you attacked the woman" Travis said angrily shoving the pictures back at him.

"I am going after Specter you are now on that list as well" Hardman said.

"Try it I have evidence from the check" Travis said.

"I closed that account no trace, what your back Tanner" Hardman said.

Harvey's apartment

"Don't force yourself to eat the last 10" Olivia said laughing.

"Just 1 more" Harvey said taking a wing out {Olivia closes the tub she gets up putting it in the fridge, a brush of wind came into the apartment}

"Where did that wind come from" she said putting her arms around herself she walks up to the center of the terrace looking out into the city, Harvey noticed her dress showed a slight shine when directed towards the moonlight. He smiles getting up taking off his blazer he walks coming behind her.

Olivia takes a soft breath feeling Harvey put his arms around her. "It's a great view" she said as they rocked back and forth. The smell of her was driving Harvey wild, he felt his heart beating fast {he turns her around}

"God you're beautiful" Harvey thought looking at Olivia's blue eyes they kiss hungrily feeling the winter breeze.

Harvey steals a kiss taking her inside {closing the terrace door}

Olivia felt her heart beating fast as he led her to the bedroom, "Is this really happening" she thought, she thought about how this moment would be 100 times.

Their kisses had been gentle, reassuring, a touch that soothed their restless minds and stilled them amidst the nervous energy they had surrounding them the past few eweks.

The bedroom was darkened with its curtains drawn and glimpses of the moonlight peaking through, and his sheets smelled just like him. Olivia didn't have long to get acquainted with them before his lips were assaulting hers again, leaving only to allow the removal of clothing or for an occasional sharp intake of breath. Then his hand was at the center of her tension and there was nothing in the world but pleasure.

She was so caught up that she was not at all expecting it when his mouth suddenly replaced his fingers, and she had to bite down hard on her lip to stop from crying out. It was almost embarrassing how good he was, and how strongly her body responded to him, and it was only a matter of seconds before she was a quivering, shaking mass of utterly sated skin against his lips.

Her eyes closed as he kissed his way back up her body, reopening when they went to work on her neck. She wrapped her still-quaking legs around his waist and moved gently against him, inviting him in, and after kissing her lips once more, he finally plunged inside of her and got the relief he'd been longing for. Her spine arching up and off the mattress, eyes screwing themselves shut for a long moment as her muscles stiffened and contracted, getting used to his presence inside her body.

Both Harvey and Olviia felt the sweat of each other's bodies, squeezing the other's hand harder after each thrust.

Making growling noises, Harvey's thrusts became more erratic as well as his hands squeezing her right chest., and when he pulled his lips away from hers and buried his face into her neck, that sent her hurtling suddenly over the edge unexpectedly, for the second time in only minutes. He growled in relief as he finally exploded within her.

20 minutes later

The room was silent the only sound was Harvey and Olivia's breathing as they cuddled in bed.

Olivia closes her eyes feeling Harvey wrap his arms around her, she felt safe, hidden from the rest of the world, suddenly wanting to just disappear inside of this forever, never bother with the rest of the world again


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

5 am

Harvey groans getting up, he sees Olivia sitting up typing on her Iphone, he touches her bare back.

"Hi" Olivia said.

"What are you doing" Harvey said touching the side of her stomach.

"I was typing a draft for my blog" Olivia said.

"You are more of a workaholic than me" Harvey joked.

"Cause I told my photographer I wanted to shoot this afternoon" Olivia said {they kiss, her stomach rumbles}

Harvey laughs, "Always hungry" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"We had a work out" Olivia said, he nodded in agreement.

"Shoot near the apartment" Harvey said.

"I don't have my clothes" Olivia said.

"You are one of the top PR women in the country get something delivered. Put it on my tab" Harvey said.

"Harvey" Olivia said "Why does he always make me blush" she thought.

"It's Saturday, I want to spend the day with you" Harvey said, she smiled.

"I can buy my own stuff" Olivia said.

"I know but I want to treat you {Olivia protested} as a congratulatory gift" Harvey finished.

"Ok " Olivia said she puts her phone down.

Harvey smiled looking at Olivia trying to straighten her tussled hair. "What" she said smiling.

"Nothing" Harvey said they both laughed.

"So why are you laughing" Olivia said.

"You look very sexy in the morning" Harvey simply said.

"Ditto" Olivia said {they kiss}.

"Hmm" she moaned as he started to kiss her neck.

As they kissed again, Olivia moves her body slowly until she was over him. She sat up looking down at him. She knew he rather be in her position, but now it was her turn.

She lowered her body onto his, feeling him enter her, letting her body become one with his. As her body begin to rise and fall in time with his, he cupped her breast in his hands, kissing, sucking, nibbling them as the passion grew.

Harvey rolls his eyes back putting his hands on Olivia's waist, he couldn't believe how soft her body felt.

The heat and friction of their bodies make them sweat with desire. She arched her body driving him deeper as the passion reached its explosive climax. Both their bodies tensed then relaxed, she collapsed onto him.

"Where are you going" Olivia said.

"You'll see" Harvey said.

"And naked" Olivia said laughing.

"It's my house" Harvey said coming back with the tube of remaining buffalo wings {Olivia laughs loudly sitting up}

"Powerhouse midnight snack" Olivia said as Harvey brought the tube back to the bed.

Harvey laughed, "At 6am" he said taking a bite out.

"Thank you for coming last night" Olivia said seriously.

"You were incredible" Harvey said, Olivia looked down grinning.

"You were" he said lifting her chin up.

"Thank you" Olivia said.

5 hours later

"I can't believe I'm doing this right now" Olivia said now wearing a white Harvard sweatshirt she watched Harvey exercise with his boxing gloves near the terrace.

"Hi, no this isn't Mr. Specter he gave me your number at Bergdorf. My name is Olivia Walsh {she pauses} yes the publicist, that's me. I need items delivered over to Mr. Specter's apartment" Olivia said as Harvey watched.

She looks at Harvey's Ipad, "Ok well first from the lingerie department can I get two pairs of Cosabella bikini brief size small, and the matching bra 32C. In the 5F floor, do you have a size small of the Soft Joie Jameson Stripe Jersey Dress?" she said as Harvey walked pass her grinning.

"Sorry yes I'm still here" Olivia said trying not to laugh.

"Also the Rag & Bone skinny destroyed jean in a size 29 and T By Alexander Wang white tank, and the Rag & Bone classic boot in black. That's it please have them delivered to Mr. Specter's apartment ASAP. Oh he already emailed saying to put on his tab, ok." Olivia said glancing over at him.

"They had everything you wanted?" Harvey asked.

"Yes you beat me to it" Olivia said as Harvey too off his gloves {Olivia glances at them on the table putting them on}

Harvey laughs loudly, "What!" she said in a fighting stance.

"This is an interesting look for you my sweatshirt, gloves" Harvey said smiling.

"A fashion version of you" Olivia said.

"When is your photographer coming?" Harvey asked.

"Depends on when the clothes get here, I figured near central park is nice to shoot." Olivia said.

"So its noon now let's say 3ish" she said, Harvey nodded.

"Good we can walk around, grab dinner I'll get reservations" Harvey started to say.

"I like the walking around part there is actually a farmer's market nearby. I want to cook tonight" Olivia said smiling.

"That will be my thank you and when was the last time you got a real home cooked meal" she asked, Harvey was touched.

"Ok" Harvey said he couldn't remember the last time a woman cooked for him much less in his apartment.

"It would be nice to see you shoot" he said.

"I'll get in the shower" Olivia said taking off the gloves {she walks to the bathroom}

Harvey opens his Ipad seeing reading emails from the office, "Oh" he said looking at one from Jessica.

"Hi it's me, the Guzy case there's a bit of an issue, Rachel's dad is representing the defendant" Harvey said.

"What" Mike said on the other line.

"I don't think anyone connected the dots yet" Harvey said.

"Well do you need me to come in today, I'll meet you in an hour" Mike started to say.

"No no, don't I'm not coming in, there's something I have to take care of" Harvey said as Olivia came out of the shower she raised her eyebrow wrapping the towel around her.

"Do research at home, we'll touch base tomorrow" Harvey said hanging up.

"Something you have to take care of, I like that" Olivia said grinning.

"Do you want me to call him back, I heard your photographer, you are at a friend's house" Harvey said smiling.

"That's true" Olivia said.

"And what I said was true" Harvey said.

"So what was the thing you have to take care of" Olivia said, as Harvey kissed her.

"This" Harvey said through a kiss.

"How's it working out" Olivia said.

"Very well" Harvey said kissing her hungrily {the intercom rings}.

"Yea" he said.

"Delivery from Bergdorf Goodman" the doorman said.

"Send it up" Harvey said.

"That was fast" Olivia said.

"I'll take that shower" Harvey said taking off his shirt.

"I won't be long, I want to see you shoot" he said.

Olivia walked to the door meeting the messenger, "Thank you" she said taking the bags {she sees her phone vibrate}

"Hi" Olivia said walking to the terrace.

"Where were you last night" Phillip said.

"I left with a friend" Olivia said.

"I saw you leave with lawyer guy, so how was it" Phillip said.

"Phil!" Olivia said feeling herself blush.

"It was great spending time with him" Olivia said.

"Are you home let's get brunch" Phillip said.

"I can't, I'm going to shoot then going to the farmer's market to make dinner" Olivia said pulling out the garments.

"You are homeboys apartment!" Phillip said.

"Gotta go bye" Olivia said she chucked getting dressed, she sees a message from Dean.

"I'll be in the area in 20 meet me at the Starbucks on 55th and 2nd" Dean- Olivia read.

"You look casual well still a lawyer but casual" Olivia said seeing Harvey wearing a black cashmere crewneck sweater, jeans and his regular loafers.

"I should say the same for you" Harvey said looking at the way Olivia's curves fitted into the stripe dress.

"You really want to see me shoot" Olivia said surprised.

"Why is that so surprising" Harvey said.

"Dean is at Starbucks, it's 2:30 now" Olivia said putting on her leather jacket.

"Thanks again for the dress" she said as Harvey opened the door for her.

"Hey Dean" Olivia said.

"HI supermodel" the photographer said.

"Thanks for filling me in today" she said as Harvey was behind her.

"This is my friend Harvey" She said.

"Nice to meet you" Harvey said shaking Dean's hand.

"Are you shooting with him" Dean said getting his equipment out.

"No just watching the magic" Harvey said grinning.

"Looking at the outfit I see cool side shots you it's the day after the show you're dressed low key" Dean said.

"Don't forget the farmers market" Harvey said, as Olivia looked at him.

"I'll take pics on my phone for that" Olivia said, Harvey shrugged.

"Ok let's get started" she said.

30 minutes later

"I think we got it" Dean said.

"Great, send me the pics today and I'll get the post up tomorrow" Olivia said.

"That was fast" Harvey said standing on the side, Olivia laughed as Harvey shook Dean's hand.

"Have a great weekend" she said as Dean walked away.

"What did you expect it's just shooting my outfit" Olivia said.

"I don't know" Harvey said as they held each other arm walking.

"You expected this big fashion shoot" Olivia said.

"Sort of, your poses were great Harvey said {he imitates Olivia crossing her right leg}"

Olivia shook her head laughing, Harvey laughed with her. "It was short but interesting to see what you do" Harvey said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Olivia said as they started to walk.

"I don't think I ever been here, I ran passed it working out" Harvey said.

"I like going to these things, mom used to go all the time when we lived in Brooklyn" Olivia said.

"So what do we need to get" Harvey said.

"Well I'm going to buy everything" Olivia said facing him.

"It's my way of saying thank you for the nice dress you got me" she said looking into his eyes.

"Damn she still does that even when we were kids" Harvey thought week in the knees when she looked into his eyes.

"You buy the food, based on that I'll get the proper beverage" Harvey said.

"You're such a lawyer, negotiating with me" Olivia said.

"Ok" she said as they started to walk into the farmers market.

"So what do we need to get" Harvey asked again, they laugh.

"I'm going to make you an Italian dinner" Olivia said.

"Your mom was half Italian right" Harvey said, Olivia nods.

"My aunt taught me a few recipes, start off with Caprese" Olivia said in an Italian accent.

"I never hear you in an accent before" Harvey said impressed and amused at the same time.

"So we will need tomatoes well lots because I'll need for the sauce, mozzarella, basil, Olive Oil" Olivia said as Harvey stopped at one of the flower booths.

"I'll buy the white hydrangeas" Harvey said taking out his wallet, Olivia smiled.

"You didn't say anything about flowers" he said grinning he takes the bouquet holding it as Olivia leads.

"Thank you" Olivia said as they stopped at the cheese booth.

She smiles, "Hi I'm going to need the following, shredded Parmesan cheese, mozzarella balls, heavy cream." She said as the clerk nodded.

"What else do you know in Italian" Harvey asked.

Olivia shrugged, "This is something I'm going to have to pry it out of you" he asked.

"I know a little I did study abroad, a few Milan fashion weeks. I always wanted to go and explore it. " Olivia said as she paid the clerk.

"Never been" Harvey said.

"Really?" Olivia said.

"Did London, Paris study abroad" Harvey said.

"They do have a pasta booth there" Olivia said happily.

"So we are having pasta" Harvey said.

"Penne Vodka with Chicken, bread on the side" Olivia said as Harvey kissed her.

"I wanted to try this recipe Olivia had on her blog" Rachel said as her and Mike walked.

"We can just go to a regular store" Mike said.

"It's fresher" Rachel said as they walked.

"Ok we got the pasta the chicken all we need is the veggies" Harvey said.

"Zucchini is on the list" Rachel said as her and Mike walked {Rachel bumps in to Olivia}

"I'm sorry" Olivia started to say seeing Rachel and Mike.

"Oh what a surprise" Mike said as Harvey came behind Olivia.

"Yes indeed" Harvey said as Mike grinned at Harvey.

"Stocking up" Rachel said awkwardly.

"Yes I'm making dinner just finished getting all the ingredients" Olivia said.

"Nice flowers" Mike said.

"Funny" Harvey said.

"We are doing the same, we won't keep the both of you" Rachel said as Harvey nodded.

"Bye" Olivia said as Harvey waved.

"Didn't know they were dating" she said.

"So did I" Harvey said.

"It's not your business it's outside work" Olivia said warningly.

"I'll deal with it on Monday" Harvey said putting his arm around her.

"Something else" Olivia asked.

"Yes but it can be dealt with Monday" Harvey said as they walked.

"You have everything you need" he asked softly, Olivia nodded.

"Good" He said as they continued to walk the market


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"See you can cook" Olivia said watching Harvey drain the pasta.

"And you grained the Parmesan cheese, look at you" she said laughing finishing the sauce.

"Teamwork" Harvey said putting his arms around her he hears his phone vibrate, he grabs it.

"Should be ready in a few minutes" Olivia said setting plates in the living room.

"Everything ok" she asked looking at Harvey's reaction.

"Never-ending, it's work stuff" Harvey said.

"I see that" Olivia said as Harvey opened a kitchen cabinet.

"Wanted to open this up for a while now was waiting for the right occasion" Harvey said.

"It's only dinner" Olivia said, Harvey smiled at her showing her the wine bottle: Domaine de la Romanée Conti Montrachet 2006.

"That wine is $2,000 a bottle!" Olivia said.

"The family gave Jessica and I a few bottles we took 1 home the rest are at the firm after we won a copyright suit" Harvey said taking out two wine glasses.

"Nice perk" Olivia said taking a caprese plate out of the kitchen she takes off her shoes walking to the living room.

The couple sits on the couch sitting on each side, "Thanks for making dinner" he said as he started to eat.

"My pleasure I wish I can do it more often" Olivia said taking a sip of her wine she sees Harvey looking at his phone.

"This work thing what is it about" she asked.

"I can't tell you" Harvey said.

"Yea you can I'm not a lawyer or client" Olivia said touching his shoulder.

"I have a case it's a little awkward since I am going up against Rachel's dad" Harvey said, Olivia's eyes widened.

"Isn't that weird since she is dating your associate?" Olivia said.

"Yea if I knew about it" Harvey said.

"That's why you reacted to seeing them" Olivia said.

"Whatever the hell Mike does is his business he picked the wrong timing. And Rachel's father is one of the best" Harvey said.

"Mike's your right hand he isn't going to let dating Rachel distract him" Olivia said.

"I hope not" Harvey said, Olivia nodded.

"It will work out" Olivia said taking a bite out of her food {she hears the buzzer}

"You are expecting someone" she asked.

"You'll see" Harvey said.

"Send it up" Harvey said to the intercom.

"So mysterious" Olivia said starting to prepare the main course.

"Thank you give my best to Damien" Harvey said.

"Smells sweet" Olivia said.

"You didn't say I couldn't get desert" Harvey said.

"No I didn't, thank you and it's nice to know that you know pastry chef Damien Herrgott" Olivia said smiling.

"I'm happy you're here Liv" Harvey said seriously, Olivia smiled.

"Ditto" Olivia said as they started to eat.

2 hours later

"I should tweet this" Olivia said watching Harvey wash the dishes.

"Don't you dare" Harvey said.

"And send to Mike and the other associates, Harvey Specter doing dishes" Olivia said.

"You' are going to mock me and this is my way of saying thank you for the delicious meal" Harvey said.

"It's still funny to see, you didn't even wash dishes at home" Olivia said as Harvey splashed water on her.

"Fuck you" she said laughing splashing Harvey back, he picks her up leading her to the couch.

"You're less distracted" Olivia said.

"And that's about to increase" Harvey said as they kissed hungrily.

Olivia moaned, feeling the buttons on the back of her dress being undone. She gasped as his hands brushed her breasts. His lips moved to her neck and moved down to rest on her right breast. As she ran her fingers through his hair, his lips moved down her body. Kissing and licking every part of her body. When he reached the spot where her legs and body meet, she grabbed the covers preparing for his lovemaking.

2 hours later

"Hmm" Olivia said as Harvey kissed the top of her forehead, she looked at the time.

"I should go my sister arrives tomorrow, I need to get the apartment ready," Olivia said.

"I'll walk you to a cab" Harvey said as they started to get dressed.

Olivia felt the awkwardness "Back to reality on Monday" she said.

"A little sweeter though" Harvey said.

"What happens now?" Olivia said packing up her Bergdorf Bag.

Harvey let out a nervous chuckled, "The only woman in the world to make me nervous" he thought.

"Good question, we are both busy" Harvey said.

"Both in the social circuit, page 6" Olivia said.

"We are both adults its not high school, let's see where it goes" Harvey said as they walked outside.

"Sounds like a plan, I am sure you will be working as soon as I get in that cab" Olivia joked.

"And you will be working on a blog post when you get back to your apartment" Harvey said putting his arms around her, she smiles as they kiss.

"But this last day and a half was a good change from what I usually do on a Friday or Saturday" he whispered holding her, as she nodded.

"Good night and good luck on this case, don't kill Ross" Olivia said, Harvey chuckled he closes the car door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Set a few days after Harvey and Olivia's weekend together

"Museum of Natural History Gala no thanks" Harvey said looking at the invitation, Jessica then enters his office showing him page 6 of the NY post.

Harvey saw a picture of him, Olivia, Jay-Z and Beyonce at the Victoria's secret after party. "Damn paparazzi" he replied simply.

"I would scold you in leaving with a client's employee days after we close the case but, Beyonce's apparel company called and they want us to be part of a new licensing deal for House of Deron. She thought it was cool you and Olivia knew each other" Jessica said, Harvey looked at her surprised.

"It worked out" Harvey said.

"You'll work this one with Louis, and yes we are all going to that gala tonight, have your tux delivered" Jessica said smiling.

Harvey shook his head as Luis entered, "You're girlfriend scored us a great deal, how is the model/blogger/pr girl doing" Louis said.

"If you are referring to Olivia Walsh she would probably said to kiss her ass" Harvey said, as Donna let our a chuckle overhearing.

"See you in 20" Louis said.

"Dick" Harvey said seeing an email pop up "New post from Spoon and Thread" he smiled.

"_**Hello! I am back from LA, shooting for Elle Japan and coordinating two LA fashion week shows has been exhausting. I traveled light as I am writing this heading to the office after getting two hours of sleep. The maxi dress is the uniform in LA, I kept it true to my NYC roots by sporting a leather vest custom made from the cast. LA was fun but it is great to be back in cold NYC just in time for Thanksgiving. Till next time!"**_ Harvey started to read seeing pictures of Olivia he smiled.

"She looks great with a tan" Donna said entering his office closing the door.

"Who does" Harvey said.

"Cull the bs I know you and the past few days you have been perky" Donna said.

"Perky is a female trait" Harvey said.

"It's great you are seeing wait that freaks you out. You are dealing with someone at the moment" Donna said.

"I rather not have it get out in the office" Harvey said.

"Then don't be perky, and remember Ross knows you too, he knows" Donna said smiling.

Harvey looked at his phone, "Welcome back" he typed.

"Thanks" Olivia typed back.

"How was LA really?" Harvey typed.

"Gross, I couldn't only be there days at a time" Olivia typed she chuckled.

"You kept your blog post very PC, you looked great" Harvey typed.

"Busy at work, how was that case" Olivia typed.

Harvey started to read it as Louis knocked on his door. "Don't knock" Harvey said getting up.

Olivia looked at her phone, guess he's busy. Bree enters her office, "Hair & Make Up is coming in 20 minutes" she said.

"The never ending day" Olivia said looking at the Neiman Marcus garment bag hanging up.

"Katherine can we send an intern out to get coffee" she groaned.

Harvey's office

"Glad to see if you are in a better mood" Mike said.

"Got me info I can use against daddy dearest" Harvey said.

"Yes I did" Mike said handing Harvey a file.

"I'm impressed you put your personal feelings to the side" Harvey said.

"Learned from the best" Mike said.

"And your sense of humor has improved" Harvey said.

"Rachel's and I's relationship stays out of the office" Mike said.

"Good, I told you that earlier this week Mike" Harvey said looking at the time.

"First Tux" The delivery man said, he looks at Mike, "Are you Mike Ross" he asked, Mike nods {the delivery man hands the garment bag to Mike}

"Wait I'm going to this gala thing" Mike said.

"If I have to be tortured you will be too, be ready in 10" Harvey said taking off his blazer.

Olivia's office

"Thank you" Olivia said as Katherine zipped her up, she looked self in the mirror.

"Very nice" Bree said admiring Olivia. Olivia wore a pale yellow Flutter-Sleeve Chiffon Mermaid Gown.

Olivia smiled, "Caffeine is sinking in" she said.

"Good I know you want to sleep but all of NYC's elite will be there it would be silly for all of us to miss it" Bree said as Olivia's phone vibrated.

Harvey looked at his phone, "Guess she's busy" he thought putting on his father's cufflinks.

"Double 0 Specter we are waiting on you" Louis said.

Museum of Natural History Gala

"1 hour" Olivia said walking around.

She looks out the window, "A drink Ms." A young man said.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Thank you" she said as the young man look over at her.

"I'm Kyle, Kyle Durant of Pearson Hardman" Kyle said shaking Olivia's hand.

"Olivia Walsh, you work at Pearson Hardman" Olivia said looking at how young Kyle looked.

"Yes, I do" Kyle said, as Mike and Rachel spotted them talking.

"Is Kyle serious" Rachel said laughing.

Mike looked around to see Harvey, Jessica, and Louis talking, he takes out his phone.

"Look to your left"-Mike typed he sees Harvey feel his phone vibrate.

"Real classy Harvey you are worse than the associates" Louis started to say as Harvey looked to see Olivia and associate Kyle Durant speaking.

He let out a chuckle taking a sip of his champagne, Jessica notices Olivia is here as well. "Louis let's say hello to Lorne" she says grinning at Harvey.

"You look so young, I actually have a friend who works there" Olivia said as Harvey approached them.

"Oh really" Kyle said.

"Yes he's senior partner, Harvey Specter" Olivia said as Kyle saw Harvey walk behind Olivia.

"Hello there" Harvey said looking at Kyle who's face turned red.

"Mr. Specter" Kyle said as Olivia turned around.

"Hello" Olivia said as Harvey got a better look at her.

"You look beautiful as always Olivia, I see you met an associate at Pearson Hardman" Harvey said.

"Yes I have" Olivia said smiling.

"If you would excuse me sir, Ms. Walsh" Kyle said quickly walking away.

"You are not a cougar" Harvey joked.

"The kid offered me a drink and started talking to me, didn't bring up he was just an associate" Olivia said.

"I don't blame Kyle {he looked at Olivia}" Harvey said, he looks at his phone.

"You're welcome" –Mike.

"I didn't know you were going to be here" Olivia said.

"Well dragged there is work to be done in the office" Harvey said.

"Sleep is calling my name" Olivia said fixing Harvey's bowtie.

"They are a good looking couple" Donna said as her and Mike watched their interaction.

"They're a real Bradgelina, while he is talking to his girlfriend he should be mingling getting us knew clients" Louis said, as Mike hears his phone ring.

"Trevor he came to see me" Jenny said.

"Jenny?" Mike said looking over at Rachel he walks outside.

"Trevor came by after my shift said he's back, did he come to see you?" Jenny said.

"I doubt that, Jenny, Trevor cost me a lot and I am not going to engage with him or anyone who associated with him, including you" Mike said.

"What" Jenny yelled.

"I'm sorry" Mike said hanging up, he sees an email alert.

"Shit" he said hailing a cab.

"Look who it is" Olivia said seeing Travis Tanner.

"They let anyone into these things" Harvey said as they walked he had his arm on the small of her back.

"Look at royal couple" Travis said.

"Look at the jester" Harvey said, Olivia shook her head letting out a chuckle.

"Glad we all can be so cordial" Olivia said.

"A true publicist giving a very PC response" Travis said.

Blocks away from the Gala

"Trevor Evans, nice to meet you" Daniel Hardman said.

"What's this about" Trevor said.

"I think we both can help each other" Daniel said holding pictures of Harvey & Mike.

"I hate those Sob's" Trevor said.

"So do I" Daniel said.

Museum Gala

"So that is how lawyer's interact with one another" Olivia said.

"Very mean girls" she said.

"I'm sure you gotten into a few dogfights yourself" Harvey said, Olivia's eyes widened.

"Or you had Mike check out the firms history yes I did get into a fight with Darcy Adams" Olivia said as Harvey's phone rang he looked at it.

"Sorry" Harvey said taking the call.

"We have a problem, Zane's client wants to countersue" Mike said walking to the office.

"What" Harvey said as Olivia turned around.

"I'll be right there" he said he looked at Olivia and his phone. He couldn't remember the last time he was so frustrated.

"Sounds like you have to go to the batcave" Olivia said.

"Yea" Harvey said touching her shoulder he looked around, he wanted to kiss her soft lips.

"Go, good luck" Olivia said as she looked around to see Bree and her team glancing over, Harvey gave her a nod before walking away.

Olivia sighed, she forced a smile walking over to Rachel and Donna "I didn't have a chance to thank you for coming to the fashion show" she said.

"It was a nice chance" Rachel said seeing a text message from Mike.

"Excuse me" she said.

"It's nice to see you again, Harvey mentioned you when we had drinks a while back" Olivia said getting a better look at Donna.

"We known each other for a long time" Donna said.

"He's grateful to you" Olivia said.

"I know and he's protective of you" Donna said.

"He is?" Olivia thought.

"In his own Harvey way" Donna said.

"I wonder what he is like in his office" Olivia said.

"When he works late he usually orders a pizza, want to find out?" Donna said as Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Dad called I am meeting him, see you at home"-Rachel, Mike read in a text message.

"Phone down" Harvey said as he walked to his desk with a cup of coffee.

"Zang is really trying to prove he has it" he mumbled.

"It's costing his client millions" Mike said.

"This will be fun" Donna said as her and Olivia hailed a cab they didn't notice Daniel entering the museum.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Where's that pizza" Harvey said.

"For once I agree with your impatience" Mike said, looking over a few documents.

"I think I found something" he said.

Museum Gala

"Daniel Hardman is here" Bree said touching Jessica's shoulder.

"I expected him to be" Jessica said taking a deep breath.

"I wish I had your composure" Bree said as Louis dropped his glass seeing him.

"Daniel heard you were back in New York" Jessica said as Daniel approached them.

"Jessica, Bree, congrats on your victory no dates I see" Daniel said.

"Always charming Daniel, what are you doing nowadays not practicing law" Bree said.

"My name is still on the door" Daniel said.

"Hopefully not for long, enjoy yourself tonight Daniel" Jessica said as her and Bree walked away.

"Senior partner meeting tomorrow" Jessica said to Louis.

"I used to do PR for Zane's client well when I was at Harrison & Shiftman, they change PR firms like they change their diapers" Olivia said as her and Donna each held a pizza box.

'Who else is here" Harvey said hearing the elevator he sees Donna with a pizza box followed by Olivia.

"I asked her to come" Donna said as Harvey began to open his mouth.

"I think I can help you" Olivia said.

10 minutes later

"William would have new CFO's every 2 years he uses his emotions to run his business, I can see why former employees are suing. As a matter of fact Jackson Lee who was the liaison between the PR firm was recommending one of their new brands be copyrighted and for some reason. William didn't want it to happen so Jackson resigned, then William fired Harrison & Shirftman" Olivia said eating a slice.

"Find out what William Lee is doing now" Harvey said to Mike {Mike leaves}.

"I have been awesome for one night, I'm going to head out" Donna said getting up, she turns to see Harvey and Olivia talking she smiles walking to the elevator.

"Nice office" Olivia said looking around, she gets up walking to the basketballs.

"My father would be envious" she said picking up the Michael Jordan signed basketball as Mike came back.

"She touched that one" Mike said outloud as Harvey watched.

"Lee lives in the Hampton's he retired after resigning" Mike said.

"Let's pay him a visit in the morning" Harvey said.

"Alright, see you in the morning" Mike said surprised.

"Good night" Olivia said.

"You don't let anyone touch these" Olivia said mockingly.

"No I don't really" as Olivia threw the ball at him {Harvey catches it}.

"Liv!" Harvey said he sets the ball back.

"I appreciate your help with this, Liv" he said.

"But" Olivia said.

"I don't want you involved with my work and it's not because you are not smart, have a thick skin to listen or anything like that. It's the opposite this business can get ugly you saw that first had" Harvey said looking out the window.

"My business can be ugly you saw that" Olivia said.

"You represent something that is outside of our worlds and I want to keep it that way" Harvey finally said, he pulls her in for a kiss, Olivia returns the kiss digging her hands in his hair.

They slowly pulled away, "I wanted to do that at the museum" she said, Harvey nodded catching his breath.

"You look beautiful" Harvey said.

"I said that already" he said, Olivia laughed.

"It's nice to hear it again, you look sharp yourself" Olivia said as Harvey caressed her shoulder.

"Let's go to my place" she said seriously, Harvey nods.

"Wrapping up" Harvey said as Olivia touched the Kobe Bryant ball.

"Don't touch" he said as Olivia touched it anyway, she flashed a big smile.

"I'm not Louis or Mike" Olivia said.

Outside Museum Gala

"Senior partner meeting tomorrow morning 9am, Harvey. Hardman is back" Jessica said hanging up her cell phone, she gets into her car.

Outside Pearson and Hardman

"Oh no it's raining" Olivia said as her and Harvey walked to his car.

"Hello you two" Ray said opening the door for them.

"Olivia's place Ray" Harvey said.

"They won't see it coming" Trevor said watching them get into the car.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3am Olivia's apartment

Harvey groaned loosening Olivia's grip on his chest, he checks his blackberry.

"Shit" Harvey said waking Olivia. "What happened" Olivia said sitting up, her long locks covered her bare chest.

"A voicemail from Jessica" Harvey said.

"Sounds serious" Olivia said.

"It is" Harvey said putting on his boxers.

"Stop it's 3 in the morning you can't do anything about this now" Olivia said.

"Liv" Harvey said.

"What is it" Olivia said coming behind him, she leans into him.

Harvey shakes his head, "Hardman" he said.

"Jessica's partner?" Olivia said.

"He's back" Harvey said.

"I didn't even know he left, you are not happy with that so much so you were about to leave a warm bed" Olivia joked, Harvey chuckled.

"He tried to frame me Liv, I almost got disbarred." Harvey said quietly, turns around to her.

"What" Olivia said.

"He got Jessica voted out, he framed Donna me not knowing I fired her, with Hardman there that's how Louis became senior partner. It took a whole fucking year to get back to normal." Harvey said as Olivia rubbed his shoulder.

"There's a lot of other stuff, I just can't tell you at the moment" Harvey said.

"It's ok remember what you said to me in that email, do it when you are ready" Olivia said

"What does Hardman want" she asked.

"Revenge" Harvey said.

"Bree mentioned he is well, a little off" Olivia said.

"That's an understatement" Harvey said, Olivia put her right hand on his neck.

"Be careful" She whispered, Harvey kisses her.

"I will, I don't want to think about that bastard right now" Harvey said, Olivia nods in agreement as Harvey gets on top of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Crossing Paths

Thanksgiving-Walsh Home

"Hello" Olivia said as the car pulled up in front of her father's house.

"Did you just get there?" Harvey said looking out the window.

"Sitting outside" Olivia said.

"Smile nod, get it over with spend time with your sister" Harvey said.

"If it was that easy I wish my aunt was able to fly in but she hates Athena as much as I do," Olivia said.

"Good luck give me updates" Harvey said.

"Bye" Olivia said hanging up her cell phone; she takes a deep breath as the driver opened the door for her.

"I thought that was you" 16 year old Allie yelled running to Olivia.

"Hi" Olivia said smiling naturally as she saw her father come out.

"There she is" Thomas Walsh said giving his daughter a hug.

"I beat traffic," Olivia said as Thomas helped her.

"I was expecting models to come out of the car," Thomas said as they walked inside, Olivia saw her stepmother Athena looking out the window {they exchange glances}.

"I made two things Baked Mashed Potatoes, with Pancetta, Parmesan Cheese, and Breadcrumbs for dinner. Before that I made mom's fried ravioli appetizer" Olivia said.

"Made my stomach growl more and I have a surprise for you" Thomas said as they entered the house, Olivia sets the platters down.

"Aunt Tula!" Olivia said happily.

"I fooled ya" Tula said giving her niece a hug.

"You look like your mother everyday" she said getting a better look at Olivia.

"Thomas remember when Lucia wore her hair like this, of course I used to be jealous of it being the younger sister and all" Tula said, Olivia let out a chuckle seeing her cousins.

"Hi Vinnie and Charlie" Olivia said.

"Long time cuz" the young men said.

"Happy Thanksgiving Athena" Olivia said forcing a smile as Tula raised her eyebrow.

"Happy Thanksgiving Olivia, you're on time this year" Athena said.

"Yep work kept me busy last year thank goodness there were no major shows this season. I had a lot of time the past few days, you have that a lot I envy that" Olivia said walking away.

"Bitch" she said to herself.

"Harvey this is your mother, I wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving, Jeff is here. You will have to speak to me one of these days." Harvey listed to the voicemail his mother put on his phone.

"Happy Turkey day" Harvey said taking a sip of his coffee he looked around his apartment and sighed.

"Wonder how Liv is doing" he thought missing her. He shook his head, last Thanksgiving he was with a waitress, Tara or Nicki, he thought. Holiday's were usually another day but this time it was different.

"You mastered Lucia's recipe" Tula said.

"A very unique choice for Thanksgiving dinner very Italian" Athena said as Allie shook her head.

"Brings back a lot of memories, I remember watching you and your mother cook this during Christmas Eve" Thomas said.

"I guess that is a hint I should do it again" Olivia said.

"If you want" Thomas said smiling.

"I knew you would like it" Olivia said helping clear the table, Athena follows her.

"I can put that in the dishwasher" she said as Athena started to clean up.

"I'll manage" Athena said.

"Fine" Olivia said both their backs were turned.

Athena turns around, "Next time can you let me know what you are bringing" she said.

Olivia looked at her surprised, "Excuse me? I just decided what to make last night after working a 15 hour day" she said.

"You're mother's recipe" Athena said.

"Get over it, we're not doing this today" Olivia said as Tula entered.

"Everything good in here" Tula said.

"Dandy" Olivia said hearing her phone ring.

"You have great timing" she said recognizing Harvey's number.

"What happened?" Harvey asked.

"Evil step-mom being insecure about something I made, I actually held back and didn't make what I wanted. Whatever she'll deal dad liked it since it was something mom made" Olivia said.

"I see" Harvey said.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"Watching the game" Harvey said.

"You are not going out?" Olivia asked.

"To who you know about Jeff and mom. Mike did offer but he's going to Rachel's house. I rather not see Robert Zane right now. I'm good" Harvey said.

Olivia frowned. "I wish you would have told me" she said.

"It's ok Liv, I wanted to help you prep for today, and I'm ok. Talking to you it more than enough" Harvey said.

"You shouldn't be alone during the holiday" Olivia said.

"I'm good go back to your family, no catfight" Harvey said.

"Bye" Olivia said she turned around to see her sister standing there.

"Was that your boyfriend, the guy in the newspaper. Dad said he knew him as a teenager" Allie said.

"Yes, shh" Olivia said as they walked back to the living room.

3 hours later

"Don't forget the mash potatoes, Athena must have forgotten to take them out" Tula said she gave Olivia a wink.

"I'm dying to try those, you got Lucia's gift for cooking" Thomas said taking the platter.

"I'm so stuffed, I can't believe it's only 4" Olivia said laughing.

"We should go to a Knicks game soon" Vinnie said to Olivia.

"Definitely" Olivia said feeling her phone vibrate she saw it was from Harvey.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Specter along" Thomas said.

"Huh" Olivia said.

"We saw page 6" Thomas said.

"Would have been nice to know you would be in there" Athena said.

"I didn't know" Olivia said turning back to her father.

"He's busy" she said, Thomas nodded.

"Maybe next time" Thomas said as they continued to eat.

"We need to do this more often" he said looking up at Olivia.

"That would be nice" Olivia said.

"Hello" Harvey said not recognizing the number.

"Good you are not dead" Jeff Specter said.

"Nice trick to call on another line" Harvey said.

"Can you answer any of mom's phone calls" Jeff said.

"For what" Harvey said.

"She's your mother!" Jeff said.

"Who last year didn't want nothing to do with me, just my bank account" Harvey said.

"She's trying to change" Jeff said.

"Still naïve" Harvey said.

"You can't talk to me or mom but you talk to other people in the neighborhood. I saw page 6, I knew you always had a thing for Olivia. I guess you two only talk to people who are making over $200k" Jeff said.

"Ok we're done" Harvey said hanging up.

"So you wanted to talk" Olivia said walking into her father's den.

"Sit" Thomas said.

"The mugging" he said raising his eyebrow.

"I should have called you, I'm sorry" Olivia said.

"Yes but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did especially the day I did it. I was nervous that you wouldn't even show up today" Thomas said.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't until I thought about the past Thanksgiving with mom and then I remembered the things she made. If I made them and just ate them on my own without you there it wouldn't feel right especially today" Olivia said.

"We need to work on communicating better dad and not being angry, that incident happened months ago, none of us wanted to pick of the phone after that" she said tearing up.

"My girl" Thomas said giving Olivia a hug.

"I love you and I am proud of the life you made for yourself" He whispered.

"Ok let's get back to the party" Olivia said as they walked back to the living room seeing everyone get desert, she smiled then looked over at her phone.

"You have been looking at that phone constantly, why didn't you bring Harvey, that's his name right" Tula said.

"I thought he would be busy, he's not, he's actually alone in his apartment" Olivia said.

"Things are dying here it's not too late" Tula said.

"Hi this is Olivia Walsh, yes the food fashion blogger can you deliver the following ingredients to my apartment in the next hour, my doorman will let you up. Ok: cranberry sauce, 9-pound turkey yes that's what I said, creamed spinach, elbow macaroni, grated sharp Cheddar cheese, milk and eggs" she said.

She turns around, "Time to say my goodbyes" she said as Tula touched her shoulder.

3 hours later

"Guess she is ok" Harvey thought looking at the time 8pm his phone rings.

"Hey" Olivia said.

"How's is it now" Harvey said.

"I left" Olivia said.

"What happened?" Harvey said concerned.

"No nothing, it was good, can you get a cab over here right now bring change of clothes" Olivia said.

"You're home?" Harvey said.

"Yea, you'll see when you get here" Olivia said happily.

"What are you up to" Harvey said.

"Just get here" Olivia said hanging up.

Harvey chuckled shaking his head as he put his shoes on.

30 minutes later

"Happy Thanksgiving" Olivia said giving Harvey a huge hug {he puts his bag on the floor}.

"Gobble Gobble" Harvey said he smelled food, Olivia takes his hand.

"You for the past week have been listening to me vent about my family and gave me advice on how to deal. IT helped a lot today. I wanted to return the favor" She said as they walked to the living room.

"Whoa" Harvey said seeing a candlelight dinner on the coffee table.

"Turkey, cranberry sauce, creamed spinach, I had some of my mash potatoes left thank goodness." Olivia said trying to read Harvey's reaction.

Harvey looked at the table and looked at Olivia he was speeches. "You did this for me" Harvey said.

"Yes" Olivia said looking into his eyes, he shakes his head.

"Last year I was with someone I don't even remember her name, usually the holiday's are just another day. Today for some reason it was different, I wanted to see you" Harvey said.

"Last year Athena and I got into an argument, I stormed out and got drunk with the staff at a party in LES. I figured {she shakes her head} they don't care, they are beneath me anyway and they think I think I'm beneath them so this is what it's supposed to be" Olivia said.

"Jeff said something like that to me today" Harvey said.

"What" Olivia said.

"About us, they don't get it, we both worked our way up" Harvey said quietly.

"I'm tired of trying to prove that either they do or don't. We get each other" Olivia said as Harvey put his arms around her kissing her passionately.

They break the kiss with their heads touching, "So much for keeping it casual" Harvey joked, Olivia laughed.

"I didn't want you to be alone and I wanted to be with you" Olivia said.

"It will be a real Thanksgiving dinner, we will have to sit Indian style" she said as they walked to the coffee table.

Harvey laughed taking the bottle of wine from the table, "Fine by me" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Unravel

Eisner Communications 7pm

"Gotta love the holiday we haven't gotten thru half these Christmas gifts," Olivia said looking at the gift bags the interns were packing.

"We will by 8" Jen said.

"Olivia Walsh" a deliveryman said.

"Yes" Olivia said seeing the deliveryman hold two-dozen roses.

"For me" she said signing the form she opens the card she smiles reading it.

"Flowers to brighten up your all nighter-Harvey"

"From Mr. Specter" Jen said helping Olivia put the flowers in her office.

"Yes it is" Olivia said smiling.

Pearson & Hardman

"What's Harvey doing" Mike said seeing Harvey sign a check handing it to the young woman.

"I didn't realize he was into women's jewelry" Louis said walking away as Mike's heart beat fast he looked at Donna.

"She was eyeing it when we were walking pass the store, I'm happy you guys still had it" Harvey said.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy it, she's a lucky woman," the jewelry said.

"No they have been just dating for a few months," Donna said as the jeweler left they both enter his office.

"The both of you know better to knock" Harvey said closing the jewelry box.

"What's that?" Donna said.

"A jewelry box, one that fits a bracelet actually" Harvey said.

"For Olivia" Mike said.

"No Louis" Harvey said as Donna smiled.

"Don't," Harvey said.

"That's very sweet" Donna said.

"It's a Christmas gift," Harvey said putting the jewelry box in his suitcase.

"Cool" Mike said as his phone started to ring he walks outside Harvey's office.

"Hello" he said.

"Come downstairs we need to talk" Trevor said.

"Taxi" Olivia said holding a bag of food.

"Midtown please" she said getting into the cab.

"What do you want Trevor" Mike said.

"Just to catch up it's been a year, what's going on," Trevor said.

"Thanks for trying to get me fired" Mike said.

"From your non lawyer job, you fuck my girl and you get to have this perfect life" Trevor said angrily.

"Hey" Harvey said recognizing Olivia's number.

"I'm downstairs I got food from that vegetarian place you like" Olivia said paying the cab driver.

"You didn't have to do that I'll come down," Harvey said.

"Let it go! I'm not with Jenny anymore! I'm not going to feel responsible for you fucking up your life" Mike said angrily as Olivia recognized Mike.

"Mike is everything ok" Olivia said concerned.

"I'm Trevor" Trevor said shaking Olivia's hand he feels a hand slap it away.

"Don't touch her," Harvey said angrily.

"Oh it's the fairy godfather," Trevor said as Harvey put his arm around Olivia.

"If you come near the office again I'll have you arrest" Harvey said motioning Mike to walk away {Mike & Trevor exchange glances}.

"Don't forget what I know," Trevor said.

The trio walks inside. "Are you alright?" Harvey said looking at Olivia.

"I'm fine, who was that? A scorned client" Olivia said as the walked to the elevator.

"Long story, was my friend" Mike said as he walked to his cubicle.

"Well that wasn't the way I thought tonight was going to go" Olivia said handing Harvey the bag of food {they kiss}.

"It will be fine" Harvey lied.

"Thank you for the flowers" Olivia said smiling, Harvey smiled at her back.

"Christmas is in a few weeks" she said.

"Yes it is" Harvey said.

"I will go to my dad's again and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, nothing too long we can go back to the city afterwards" Olivia said.

"Ok" Harvey said seriously.

"Oh good" Olivia said.

"Just debrief me on the personalities before hand" Harvey joked looking at his phone.

"I'll be back" Harvey said walking to the file room, Mike closes the door with Donna behind him.

"What the hell was that" Harvey said to Mike.

"You tell me, why is Trevor back in New York" Mike said.

"He got back at you what is the point going back" Donna said.

"Hardman's back, now this son of a bitch" Harvey stopped.

"Too much of a coincidence" Mike said, Harvey shakes his head realizing he left Olivia in his office.

"You can't tell her" Mike said.

"You can't there's too many people involved" Donna said.

"Of course not, I don't want her around this" Harvey said opening the door.

Mike leaves, following Donna who walks back into Harvey's office.

"I've been hearing great things about this place" Donna said as Harvey came in.

"You should go the place is beautiful" Olivia said.

"Everything ok" she asked.

"It will be, Liv, why don't we pack this up, head home" Harvey said.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Good idea" she said.

Harvey's Apartment

"You were hungry" Olivia said wearing one of Harvey's Harvard t-shirts.

"Long day" Harvey said motioning her to sit next to him.

"Can you tell me what is really going on" Olivia said.

"How does she do that" Harvey thought to himself.

"I want to but I really can't on this one Liv" Harvey said.

"I take it that it's about that Trevor guy who looked like he was going to beat the crap out of Mike" Olivia said.

Harvey stared at her, "Ok I'll drop it for now" she said as Harvey put his arm around her.

"More important things, I need to get you a Christmas sweater" Olivia joked.

"Never happening" Harvey said laughing he looks over at his briefcase.

"You're out of control" Daniel Hardman said to Travis.

"Why are we waiting" Travis said angrily.

"What you did tonight knowing the dynamic duo they are going to know something is up, you are so stupid!" Daniel said as Travis pushed him against the wall.

"Don't call me that old man, I can talk to Harvey now and tell him how you mugged his girlfriend" Travis said.

"This was a big mistake" Daniel said as Travis loosened his grip.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Christmas

Olivia's apartment

"Liv" Harvey said tiredly walking to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas" Olivia said pouring two cups of coffee.

"Ho Ho Ho" Harvey said giving her a kiss.

"What time is it" he asked.

"11" Olivia said taking a sip of her coffee as she started to type on her laptop.

"Blog post" Harvey said, Olivia nodded.

"I'm done" Olivia said grinning.

"What" Harvey said as Olivia grabbed two wrapped presents from the coffee table.

"Your presents" Olivia said.

"Two" Harvey said, Olivia nodded.

Harvey opens the first present, "The first one is for your upcoming victories in the new year" Olivia said.

"Really?" Harvey said grinning giving her a kiss.

"I know you like cigars, well Black Dragon in particular" Olivia said.

"I'll go through these in a month" Harvey joked setting the cigar box down, he opens the second gift.

"You didn't" he said looking at a 1951 Yankees autographed ball.

"Yes it has DiMaggio, Mantle, Manager Casey Stengel" Olivia said, he kisses her passionately.

"Here is yours well the first part the other gift I'll show you tonight" Harvey said.

Olivia smiled looking at the jewelry box, "Harvey!" she exclaimed, looking at a vintage Art Deco Black Onyx & Diamond Bracelet.

"I pay attention" Harvey said.

"This is from the 1920's what did this cost?" Olivia said.

"I know and another person was going to purchase it" Harvey said.

"Thank you" Olivia said, as Harvey helped her put the bracelet on her right arm.

"I'm happy you like it" Harvey said.

"I'm happy you gave Ray the day off" Olivia said

"Sort of" Harvey said.

"What" Olivia said.

"You'll see" Harvey said as Olivia got dressed.

Walsh home 3pm

"You ok" Olivia said as they pulled up to the house.

"Yea" Harvey lied, "Why is my heart beating so fast" he thought as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas" Allie yelled running to her sister as Harvey took presents out of the trunk.

"Hey" Olivia said hugging her little sister.

"And this is Harvey" Allie said before Olivia can introduce him {Allie runs and gives him a bear hug}

Olivia let out a chuckle, "Nice to meet you" Harvey said.

"Let me help" Allie said taking a bag.

"I'll take that" Harvey said taking one of Olivia's bags.

"What did you make" Allie asked as they walked up.

"The fried ravioli's at dad's request, cranberry sauce, and brown sugar glazed ham" Olivia said.

"I brought the booze and apple cider for you" Harvey said to Allie who opened the door.

"They're here!" Toula said as Vinnie and Charlie glanced over at Harvey.

"Harvey this is Toula, and her sons Vinnie and Charlie" Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you" Harvey said giving Toula a hug, he shakes Vinnie and Charlie's hand he notices the game on.

"They really let Stoudemire play?" Harvey said as Olivia took the bags from him.

"Typical male I see" Toula said.

"It's a joke man the Knicks are playing better without him" Charlie said.

"Where's dad and Athena?" Olivia said.

"They went to the store should be back any minute" Allie said as they walked to the kitchen.

"He's really cute" Allie said noticing Olivia's bracelet.

"That bracelet is sick" she exclaimed.

"Yea it was my Christmas gift" Olivia said smiling setting up the food.

"From Harvey" Toula said smiling as Olivia nodded they hear the door open.

"Merry Christmas dad" Olivia said giving Thomas a hug.

"We had to get desert" Thomas said spotting Harvey. Harvey gets up, "Harvey, you gotten taller from when I first saw you last" he said shaking Harvey's hand.

"Good to see you sir" Harvey said. "I'm Harvey" Harvey said shaking Athena's hand.

"Welcome" Athena said coldly.

"Who brought the Macallan" Thomas said.

"Harvey did dad" Olivia said as her and Athena exchanged glances.

"Let's open it up, I have the bar set up" Thomas said showing Olivia and Harvey.

"Looks great dad" Olivia said.

"I usually have my whiskey straight" Thomas said.

"So do I sir" Harvey said admiring the bar.

"I had time to work on it now that I'm retired" Thomas said fixing Harvey a drink.

"Last time I saw you, was at graduation" he said.

"Long time" Harvey said.

"Yes it is, I was surprised to hear Olivia dating everyone especially a former assistant district attorney" Thomas said.

"Great he looked me up" Harvey thought.

"Halftime is over Harvey" Charlie said.

"Who's playing" Thomas said following him.

"Knicks and Celtics" Harvey said as Olivia watched.

"Dad isn't interrogating him" Olivia said.

"Yet" Toula said as they started to set up the appetizers.

"He's been looking him up since last week" Allie said.

"Are you both finished, the guys must be hungry" Athena said.

"Yes we are" Olivia said smiling, Toula watched as she brought appetizers.

"Do you need help" Harvey asked as Olivia set appetizers on the table.

"No we're fine just enjoy" Olivia said as her and Toula sat on the couch.

"That is a beautiful gift he gave you" Toula said.

"It's been one of the best holiday's I had in a long time, I can't wait to spend New Year's with him" Olivia said.

"I see that, it's refreshing to see" Toula said as Thomas overheard.

7pm

Harvey looks at his watch, walking out of the bathroom. "Harvey" Thomas said.

"Yes" Harvey said.

"Can we talk" Thomas said as they walked to the backyard.

"Sure" Harvey said.

"I'm surprised to see Olivia dating, when she was mugged the officer mentioned she called you" Thomas said.

"She did I didn't know she called you Mr. Walsh, that was her choice" Harvey said.

"I see that now, I wasn't happy to know she called everyone else but me," Thomas said.

"Was she hurt, did she look hurt," he asked.

"No just shaken," Harvey said.

"I'm glad that son of a bitch got charged for this" Thomas said as Harvey nodded.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being there for my daughter," he said shaking Harvey's hand.

"Thank you sir, I'm planning on surprising her tonight I got tickets to a resort for us during the Christmas break" Harvey said as Thomas' eyes widened.

"Oh ok" Thomas said not knowing what to say; Harvey nods walking back to the house.

"Everything good?" Olivia said rubbing Harvey's shoulder.

"Yes it is" Harvey said.

"We should head back," Olivia said.

"Let's head to your place" Harvey said, Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"I can make you coffee" he said.

Olivia's apartment an hour later

"Thank you" Olivia said as Harvey handed her a cup of coffee.

"What are you up to?" she said.

"What are you talking about" Harvey said.

"You have been looking at your phone every two hours" Olivia said.

"It wasn't work it was the opposite," Harvey said taking out his Ipad.

"We have a week off why be in the city," he said handing Olivia his Ipad.

Olivia's mouth dropped, "Cap Juluca" she exclaimed.

"Ray is coming in two hours to drive us to the airport, you need to pack" Harvey said.

"Are you kidding me right now, how long? How?" Olivia said.

"Till New Year's eve we leave New Year's Day come back a day to recover. One of our clients owns the resort he owes me," Harvey said as Olivia gave him a kiss.

"Where is your stuff" Olivia said.

"Already packed two days ago it's in Ray's car," Harvey said grinning.

"Liv go pack," he said as Olivia laughed running to her room.

Olivia stopped, she smiles at Harvey "Merry Christmas" Harvey said.

"Harvey" she said simply she shakes her head, then chuckles rushing to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Paradise

Day 4 in Cap Juluca

"You're next blog post should be called I'm on a Boat" Harvey said looking at the water.

"Show me how to do this" Olivia said as the waiter placed two cigars on the table, she stands up fixing her bathing suit.

"Alright" Harvey said sitting up, he takes out a cigar cutter from his pocket.

Olivia sits down taking a sip of water. "You'll have to cut into the cap, which is placed on the head of the cigar to keep it from drying out." Harvey said showing Olivia the cap.

"Just tap the cap of the cigar with the blade to put it in position. Don't cut into it yet." Harvey said demonstrating while talking.

"Aim the blade to the place where the cigar meets the wrapper, which would keep the cap from falling off." Harvey said cutting the cigars.

"That was quick" Olivia said.

"You have to do it quick. If you do it more slowly, most likely you will tear the wrapper" Harvey said.

"A joint is more simpler" Olivia joked, Harvey chuckled nodding grabbing the matches.

"The foot of the cigar is the part that gets lit. The tobacco needs to get warm first. old the flame below the foot without touching it, and rotate the cigar a few times until the cigar is evenly warmed." Harvey said demonstrating he hands Olivia the cigar.

Olivia puts the cigar in her mouth. As Harvey lit a match "Inhale just a little remember it's not a joint" Harvey said as Olivia inhaled, the cigar was lit.

"Blow" he said softly as Olivia blew smoke.

"You'll get used to it" Harvey said starting to light his own cigar.

"You do it so fast" Olivia said laughing as Harvey blew smoke they look at the view.

It was an immensely beautiful beach. Coconut trees formed picturesque arcs over endless stretches. The golden sand was fronted by shimmering turquoise tropical waters.

"The last day" Harvey said.

"Yea of the trip, the year" Olivia said.

"It's late in the afternoon, I guess we can go to one of the restaurants they'll probably have a New Years Eve party" Harvey began to say as Olivia took his hand.

"How about we stay in, we dress up and stay in see the fireworks from our room." Olivia said.

"I would like that" Harvey said.

"This is paradise" Olivia said.

"I knew you would like it" Harvey said.

"I love being here with you" Olivia said giving him a kiss.

"Finish your cigar" Harvey joked he rubs her shoulder.

"Yea yea" Olivia said taking a puff.

New York

"Harvey is in Antigua?" Rachel said.

"How do you know that" Mike said.

"Olivia just posted about her surprise getaway with a friend, Ray did he dropped them off at the airport a few days ago." Rachel said.

"That's not like Harvey at all" Mike said.

"Good that is why you got some sleep" Rachel said.

"This is a new Harvey" Mike said.

"Why are you complaining" Rachel said.

"We have some tough cases ahead I hope he doesn't lose his edge" Mike said.

"I doubt that then he wouldn't have anything to impress Olivia" Rachel said.

Cap Juluca

"I got a blues station" Olivia exclaimed as Harvey came out in a black and white suit.

"Wow" Harvey said looking at the draped nude pink dress Olivia was wearing, the neckline was low that he can see the curve of her breast slightly.

"You look great too" Olivia said smiling giving him a kiss he puts his arms around her.

Harvey closes his eyes holding her closer, he felt peaceful. "What" Olivia whispered.

"Nothing, Liv, I enjoyed this time too" Harvey said.

"The fireworks are about to start" Olivia said.

"Don't they always say to make a wish" Harvey joked.

"Never heard of that" Olivia said as they rocked back and forth.

"Let's do it" Harvey said, they kiss as they looked at the sky.

"Ok there they go" Olivia said laughing as they watched.

"I wish to stay happy with Harvey" she thought making a wish.

"Keep Olivia in my life please" Harvey thought making his wish.

"Did you do it" Olivia asked turning around, Harvey nodded.

"I wished for Louis to turn into a cat" Harvey joked kissing her passionately.

"Shit it's 11:59" Olivia said looking at Harvey's watch.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New year" Olivia and Harvey said hugging each other.

"Happy New Year beautiful" Harvey said.

"Happy New Year" Olivia said.

"Best New Years Eve ever" she said.

"We need to dance to this" Harvey said hearing the beginning of Easy Living by Johnny Hartman started to play, he wraps his arms around her.

Harvey felt Olivia rub his back as they swayed to the music as she rested her head on his chest.

"Best New Years ever" Olivia whispered again, neither wanted to let go.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Can you believe it's April already" Rachel said to Donna as they entered the office.

"Thank goodness I can take out my sandal collection" Donna said walking to her desk.

"What's going on" Rachel said seeing Daniel Hardman in Jessica's office.

"Where's Harvey" Donna said looking around.

"See a cab isn't so terrible, you'll have to deal with it for only two more days with Ray being sick" Olivia joked dropping him off.

"I'll sanitize my suit later" Harvey said as the cab beeped.

"She'll be right there" he yelled, Olivia laughed giving him a kiss.

"You'll have a good day anyway, I'll see you tonight" Olivia said smiling she walks away.

She sees Mike racing pass her in a bike, "Mike" she started to say at the cab beeped again.

"Nice of you to run over my girlfriend" Harvey said.

"Hardman is upstairs" Mike said.

"What" Harvey said as they walked inside.

"Daniel this is getting tiresome" Jessica started to say as Harvey and Mike rushed into her office.

"Good this concerns them too" Daniel said.

"Especially this one who didn't go to Harvard Law" he said, Mike took a deep breath.

"Yes I know thanks to your friend Trevor" Daniel said.

"People are really going to believe you with the crap you pulled over the past year" Harvey said taking a seat.

"A lot of cases involving this one {he points to Mike} will be questioned." Daniel said.

"If it was true, it's not" Harvey said.

"He did a lot of research for Eisner's divorce, your girlfriend works there doesn't she" Daniel said seeing Harvey's face changed.

"Don't mention her" Harvey said standing up.

"Daniel we are not entertaining this because it is not true if you go around making these accusations we will sue" Jessica said.

"Get your ass out of here" Harvey said.

Mike closes the door, "You all have been warned" Daniel said walking out.

"Daniel and Trevor, really!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I knew they were a connection between them" Mike said.

"He threatened Liv" Harvey thought.

"Hardman and Trevor don't have any credibility people have done this before" Harvey said.

"Does Olivia know about Mike" Jessica said.

"No" Harvey said.

"Keep it that way" Jessica said as Harvey took a deep breath.

"Mike I need to speak to Harvey alone" Jessica said.

Mike glanced at the both of them, he leaves.

"I am happy to see you in a relationship but you know you can't tell her this" Jessica said.

"I don't lie to her" Harvey said quietly.

"You'll have to on this you haven't said anything it's not lying keep it that way until this blows over" Jessica said.

"She wouldn't say anything" Harvey said.

"Why put her in that position and you don't entirely know that" Jessica said.

"She doesn't know I don't talk to her about work" Harvey said getting up.

"Like I said keep it that way" Jessica said seriously.

Eisner communications

"It's not like you to be so sluggish Liv" Bree said {the doorbell rings}

"That's my food, I ordered breakfast" Olivia said.

"You usually get an apple!" Bree said laughing.

"I couldn't help it I was hungry" Olivia said smiling at the vegetable omelet, home fries, and wheat toast.

"I suppose, everything is booked for Miami fashion week" Bree said, as Olivia nodded.

"Yes I just reviewed with the girls, confirming RSVP's now" Olivia said while eating.

"Take someone with you, take Harvey he needs a tan" Bree said.

"He's the last person wanting to go to Miami" Olivia said laughing.

"It's nice to see the both of you as a couple, a power couple in the making" Bree said.

"Bree it's not like that it's the opposite we don't go out we usually stay home, talk" Olivia said.

"You certainly do but it is different, it's refreshing both your backgrounds working your way up. I can't imagine what the children will be like" Bree said.

"Kids! Bree let's get back to work" Olivia said finishing her food.

Harvey's apartment 9pm

"That was nice of Luke to let you up" Harvey said as Olivia served a plate of penne pesto.

"You have a great doorman" Olivia said she starts to eat.

Harvey laughs, "What you didn't eat all day" he asked giving her a kiss, Olivia shrugs

"That leads me to this" Harvey said taking a key out of his pocket.

"What's this" Olivia said.

"Mi casa es su casa" Harvey said seriously.

"Are you serious right now" Olivia said.

"Well I figured this way I know I'll get a home cooked meal a few days a week" Harvey said.

"You ass" Olivia said hitting him with a pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

Eisner communications

"Welcome back" Jen said to Olivia.

"I can't believe you came back so late" she said looking at the time 10pm.

"Thank you, I feel awful I never get nauseous on airplane's, guess I'm getting old" Olivia said as Jen handed her a can of ginger ale.

"I'll be in my office," she said walking in she closes the door.

"Ms. Walsh" Trevor said, Olivia gasped.

"How did you get in here?" Olivia said stepping back.

"I know we met briefly," Trevor said.

"After Harvey slapped your hand away from mine, I know you are or was friend's with Mike. Not a good friend, and no Harvey didn't tell me that I found out on my own," Olivia said.

"What else do you know about Mike and Harvey" Trevor said.

"Enough" Olivia said walking behind her desk; she presses a button underneath her desk.

"Last time I checked Mike didn't go to law school," Trevor said.

"What, wow you must be using the drugs you sell" Olivia said.

"When Mike is exposed, that firm will go down and all the clients that have worked with them will go down as well. People's credibility down the toilet, is that fair" Trevor said.

"What did Mike do to you" Olivia said as a security guard came in.

"Can you escort this boy out of my office" Olivia said she watches Trevor be escorted out.

"I was helping you with the bags, I didn't see him come in" Jen said horrified.

"Why isn't he answering" Olivia said dialing Harvey's number.

"Ray where is Harvey," she asked putting her leather jacket on.

"He's home thanks," Olivia said.

"I have one stop to make before going home" she said she felt drizzling stopping.

"Maybe you should go home," Jen said.

"No this guy is threatening Harvey I need to warm him" Olivia said walking.

Harvey looks at his phone, "Hey I just saw your message wassup" he said hanging up, he opens the door to find Mike.

"Why are you and Jessica so calm about this" Mike said closing the door.

"You want us to run around like chickens without a head," Harvey said calmly.

"This is my life, your life and we are waiting for them to strike against us," Mike said.

"I don't like it anymore than you do but until they do there is nothing we can do" Mike said.

"They threatened to exposé the fact I didn't attend Harvard law, remember I am not a Harvard graduate!" Mike said as Olivia stood near the door.

"What" Olivia said her heart was beating fast.

"Liv" Harvey said as Olivia stood back.

"Trevor was right" Olivia said looking at Mike and Harvey.

"Let me explain" Harvey said.

"Do you realize that Bree's case can be overturned, my firm can be in jeopardy" Olivia said feeling tears in her eyes.

"It won't happen" Harvey said touching her arm.

"Don't touch me" Olivia said.

"I thought you were different, the stuff I told you and you been lying to me for months" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want to lie to you, I meant those things I said" Harvey said angrily touching her face, Olivia shakes her head as they looked into each other eyes.

"I know" Olivia said {they kiss, Olivia pulls away}

"I need to be away from you right now" she said she shakes her head at Mike walking to the elevator.

"Liv" Harvey said as Donna stopped him, he watches her get into the elevator. He slams his hand on the table.

"Take me home please" Liv says getting inside her car.

"Liv" Harvey says running out he watches the silver Lincoln drive away.

"Do you want to go after her sir" Ray said {Harvey shakes his head}

"Can you not drive so fast?" Olivia said feeling herself get nauseous again.

"Pull over" she said to the driver, the driver stops, Olivia opens the door and starts to vomit.

"Are you alright miss" The driver said handing her a bottle of water, she nods.

"Take me home please" Olivia said tiredly she gets back into the card putting her hand on her head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Liv it's been a two days we need to talk " Harvey said to Olivia's voicemail, he looks out the window, Donna enters.

"She still didn't call" Donna said.

"Is that the Berkley report" Harvey asked, she nods.

"Thank you" Harvey said thinking about a few nights before.

"_**Why did you come here" Olivia said.**_

"_**You know why, you have to let me explain" Harvey said.**_

"_**Were you ever going to tell me" Olivia said.**_

"_**I don't know, I didn't think about that when I'm with you do you think about work" Harvey said.**_

"_**This is beyond work, isn't it illegal to practice law" Olivia said, Harvey stared at her.**_

"_**You like Mike" Harvey said.**_

"_**I do that is why I am so mad why the lies, why didn't he go to Harvard law or any school for that matter. Why are you risking your career" Olivia said.**_

"_**He's like us he needed a break, he was in trouble" Harvey said.**_

"_**Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning, what you thought I was like your other airheads" Olivia said.**_

"_**That wasn't it at all" Harvey said.**_

"_**I know you do questionable things to win your cases I get it, I don't care, I don't question them, so why not tell me about this" Olivia said as Harvey grabbed her arm.**_

"_**Stop it" Olivia said trying to hit him, Harvey grabbed her arm, he twisted her wrapping his arms around her.**_

"_**No" Olivia said trying not to give in.**_

"_**Shh, Liv" Harvey whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.**_

_**Olivia took a deep breath, feeling his soft lips on her neck. "No" she said she kissing him.**_

"_**Yes baby" Harvey said putting his hand on her stomach moving up to her chest, Olivia moaned kissing him again as they wrapped their arms around each other.**_

_**Olivia felt Harvey pull her maxi dress down revealing her bare chest and red thong, Olivia closed her eyes unbuckling Harvey's pants each giving each other angry kisses. Harvey pushes her against the wall, removing the red thong grunting with each thrust.**_

_**Olivia closed her eyes, digging her hands into Harvey's hair, she was still angry at him but couldn't deny how good he felt. She opens her eyes kissing Harvey their faces touch as they started to move together.**_

_**20 minutes later**_

_**Olivia feels Harvey caress her shoulder, "This wasn't a dream" she thought she gets up covering herself with her clothes.**_

"_**What" Harvey said.**_

"_**I'm still mad at you" Olivia said shaking her head.**_

"_**You won't explain to me what is going on" she said.**_

"_**Liv I can't" Harvey said.**_

"_**You need to leave, I'm taking a shower by the time you get back, you need to go" Olivia said walking to the bathroom.**_

Harvey shakes his head, opening up the Berkley report file. "So what if she is mad, why do I care so much" he thought as Donna enters again.

"What" Harvey snapped.

"Travis Tanner line one" Donna said.

"Travis I'm not in the mood right now" Harvey said.

"You want to take Daniel Hardman out and I want to clear my conscience meet me downstairs" Travis said.

St. Luke's Roosevelt Hospital

"Hi Olivia the results of your blood tests came back" Dr. Evans said.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Do they confirm what I think it is" Olivia said.

"Yes you are pregnant, 6 ½ weeks to be exact." Dr. Evans said, Olivia took a deep breath.

"I take it that it wasn't planned" Dr. Evans said.

"No my boyfriend and I never discussed kids don't you have to be married to do that" Olivia said shaking her head.

"Congratulations" Dr. Evans said.

"What are the next steps" Olivia said.

"Prenatal vitamins, taking it easy for once Ms. Walsh," Dr. Evans said.

"And telling him" Olivia said.

"What is it" Harvey said with Mike behind him.

"I don't like you Harvey let's get that clear" Travis said as Harvey began to walk away.

"But I do respect you and thought you needed to know the person behind Olivia Walsh's mugging" Travis said as Harvey stopped.

"What" Harvey said.

"Hardman was behind it, he blackmailed me to pin it on my client" Travis said, as Mike's eyes widened.

"You knew that SOB had her attacked" Harvey said charging at Travis as Mike held him back.

"Do you know how scared she was" he said.

"He was blackmailing me I have a wife and a son" Travis said.

"Why tell me this now" Harvey said.

"Because rumor is that Hardman has info over your firm, I thought you would want something that will stop him" Travis said handing Harvey a usb file.

"A file of our conversation in the parking lot, Harman admits to having someone attack Olivia" Travis said.

"This doesn't change anything between us I'll still kick your ass next time we are in court" Travis said walking away.

"Let's get that to Jessica" Harvey said.

"Olivia are you all right" Bree said as Olivia entered the office.

"How was the appointment" she asked.

"Can I take some time off" Olivia said.

"Of course, is everything ok" Bree asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I just, I just need time to myself" Olivia said.

"That is understandable, you have been working non stop take all the time you need" Bree said.

"Thank you" Olivia said sitting down at her computer she looks at her phone.

"Hearing about Hardman you must have been in shock" Bree said.

"What news" Olivia said.

"Hardman paid that man to attack you, something against Harvey and the firm, Jessica just informed me" Bree said.

"What I wasn't dating Harvey then" Olivia said.

"Harvey has enemies like you do it's the nature of business, he was just extreme" Bree said.

"Daniel come on in" Jessica said.

"Harvey" Mike said as Harvey pushed Daniel against the wall.

"You paid someone to attack her you son of a bitch" Harvey said as Mike and Luis grabbed him.

Jessica looked at Harvey surprised, "Is that what you called me in for" Daniel said.

"Partly mind explaining this" Jessica said showing Daniel the video of him and Travis talking, Daniel's eyes opened.

"We already sent a copy to the police department" she said as they heard a police car outside.

"We are not going to bargain with you our anything no one is going to believe the ramblings of a crazy old man that has young woman get mugged out of revenge against your old law firm" Jessica said.

"And with Trevor we are informing the police he has been harassing us as well with his record no one will believe him as well" Harvey said.

"A police car is coming to him as well, Jenny, myself, and Harvey gave statements about his constant harassing and attempt to blackmail" Mike said.

Olivia looks at Harvey's building and spots Ray, "Hi Olivia" Ray say.

"Hey Ray can you give this to Harvey when you drive him home" Olivia said seriously.

"Of course are you sure you don't want me to have Donna get him" Ray asked.

"No, I need to go. Goodbye Ray" Olivia said giving him a hug she walks back to the silver Lincoln car.

"JFK airport please" Olivia said.

"It's over" Mike said.

"Yes it's over" Harvey said relieved, he sees a new email from Olivia's blog.

"Hi guys, I will be taking some time off there is a lot I have to think about but I will be back soon! Take care-Olivia" Harvey read.

"What" He said as Donna entered his office.

"Ray asked me to give you this, Olivia was outside" Donna said, she closes Harvey's door.

"Harvey,

I want to be honest and clear. I care about you but I need time to myself right now. I am so overwhelmed with everything: work, family, us, you. There is so much to think about. Take care of yourself, I will contact you when I am ready.

-Liv" Harvey read his heart sank.

"Ms. Walsh are you comfortable" the stewardess said, Olivia nods, hearing the captain speak.

"First class flight to London now ready for take off" the captain said as Olivia looked at a picture of her and Harvey during Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Thanks for convincing her doorman to let us up" Harvey said as they started to look around.

"You have to get that temper under control Harvey" Mike said. As they walked into her bedroom.

"Bree said she went to the doctor, I know her mother died of lung cancer" Harvey said going into the bathroom he looks at the garbage his mouth drops picking up one of the boxes.

"What did you find" Mike said reading the box.

"Oh, pregnancy test" he said.

"The test isn't in here" Harvey said he looks around and throws the box.

"You don't know what is going on yet" Mike said.

"I just want to find her and tell her everything" Harvey said.

"I know how hard it was and I'm sorry for pressuring you not to tell her" Mike said.

"It was a fucked up situation that Hardman created, she is upset that I lied. I didn't even get the chance to tell her that Hardman had her mugged" Harvey said as they continued to look around.

"Receipt" Mike said, he stops.

"What" Harvey said.

"Prenatal vitamins" Harvey said taking a deep breath he sits down.

"Um congrats" Mike said, as Harvey shot him a look.

"Orange juice and a croissant" a waiter said as Olivia sat in the park.

"Thank you" Olivia said, she sees two men come out of an gym taking off their boxing gloves.

Olivia smiled, remembering.

"_**What are you doing" 17-year old Olivia said watching Harvey box in his backyard.**_

"_**Boxing" Harvey said.**_

"_**I see don't you usually need a partner" Olivia said.**_

"_**Jeff isn't home yet" she asked, Harvey shook his head.**_

"_**Show me" Olivia said.**_

_**Harvey shook his head, "I'm interning in the city this summer, what if I get mugged? This can help" she said.**_

"_**Fine I'll show you a few things, and why do you worry about that your dad is a cop" Harvey said.**_

"_**Just show me" Olivia said as Harvey got behind her.**_

"_**You need the proper boxing stance, Weight evenly distributed across both legs, knees slightly bent. Feet diagonal, little wider than shoulder width apart, back heel raised. Elbows down, hands up. Head behind your gloves, chin slightly down, eyes see over the gloves." Harvey said.**_

"_**Ok" Olivia said.**_

"_**Now the footwork I'm just showing you one, the STEP drag. Step with your left foot first and then drag the right foot after." Harvey said.**_

"_**Now relax you are going to punch, take a deep breath out throwing a punch {Olivia throws one}" Harvey said.**_

"_**Good" Harvey said as they gave each other a high five.**_

Olivia sighed feeling raindrops she picks up her breakfast and walks inside.

"Not answering her phone, dammit Liv" Harvey said.

"Voicemail" he said playing it.

"Liv its Phillip what are you doing going to London without me, get me something nice!" Harvey heard in the voicemail.

"She went to London." Harvey said.

"The Berkley case" Mike said.

"You can handle it" Harvey said taking out his phone.

"Ray we are going back to my house then the airport" Harvey said.

"Harvey, Jessica is going to flip out" Mike said.

"I don't care, I love her I'm getting her back" Harvey said strongly, Mike was surprised.

Mike nods, "Ok I'll take care of it" he said.

"Thank you" Harvey said.

"Hey dad, yes I'm fine yea I had to go for work" Olivia lied shaking her head looking out the window.

"Not sure when I will be home" she said.

"Yes I will bring you and Allie back something" she said smiling.

"Love you too" Olivia said looking outside she looks at her phone calendar.

"So I'm due in December, how am I going to get through fashion week" she thought.

"Stop it why am I talking like this" Olivia said.

The next day

"What's going on Mike" Jessica said as Donna glanced over.

"Harvey had a family thing to take care of" Donna said.

"He came to work not less than a day after his father died, this family thing must be important" Jessica said sternly.

"It is" Mike said.

"Come to my office and brief me on the Berkley case" Jessica said.

"Just have to get the files from my desk" Mike said.

"He should be getting settled right now" Donna said looking at the time 11am.

"It's 3pm there" Mike said.

"He's never done this leave a profile case" Donna said quietly.

"I know, I'm proud of him" Mike said walking away.

"So am I" Donna said quietly.

London England-Cafe Royal Hotel

"Hello Mr. Spector are you settled in" the concierge said.

"Yes thank you, just trying to get reception" Harvey said wearing a navy V-neck, and jeans.

"I can adjust that for you" the concierge said taking his phone.

"Thank you" Harvey said he pulls up the twitter application.

"I know you are trying not to be found but even you can't resist the urge to tweet" he thought searching for Olivia's name.

"Beautiful roses at The Covent Garden"-Harvey read seeing the picture Olivia posted on her twitter feed he walks outside.

"St. Martin's courtyard" Harvey said.

"It will be a while sir, there is traffic" the cab driver said.

"Just get me there" Harvey said.

"Thank you I'll put them in my hotel room" Olivia said as the clerk put the bouquet of white roses in her bag she walks into Pop Boutique.

"Ms. You dropped this" a young man said, it was the bracelet Harvey gave her for Christmas.

"Oh my God, thank you" Olivia said clutching the bracelet.

"Ms. I can take that for you" the clerk said as Olivia started to look around.

"Thank you" Olivia said taking a bottle of water out of her purse.

"I never drank so much water in my life" she thought.

"What's happening there" Harvey said shaking his head looking at the traffic.

"We are speaking to Williamson today seeing if he will settle" Mike said.

"Good I knew you can handle it" Harvey said.

"How is it there" Mike said.

"Congested, keep me posted on the case" Harvey said.

"Will do" Mike said.

"Shouldn't be too long now sir" the cab said.

"Cheers" Harvey said.

"Are you sure you want a men's jacket mum" the clerk asked.

"I will grow into it soon enough" Olivia said sarcastically she looked across the street: CANTINA LAREDO

"I can actually go for some Mexican food" she thought.

"Can I help you sir" the clerk at The Covent Garden said to Harvey.

"This woman was in your shop which way was she headed" Harvey said.

"She walked across the street to Pop boutique" the clerk said.

"Thank you" Harvey said.

"Hmm" Olivia said eating guacamole and chips the waiter came by.

"Virgin pina colada, and fish tacos" the waiter said.

"Thank you" Olivia said she felt someone starting at her, she turns around to see a bald headed man at the bar.

"Oh god" she thought.

"The woman in this picture, which way did she go" Harvey said.

"Oh she brought that men's jacket said something about growing into it" the clerk at Pop boutique said.

"She sure will" Harvey muttered.

"She was looking for something to eat she walked into the sandwich place then went out, and walked down the only place next is CANTINA LAREDO" the clerk said as Harvey ran out.

"Mind if I join you love" the bald headed man said.

"I do actually" Olivia said forcing a smile.

"I guess your friend isn't coming you are ordering a lot of food" the bald headed man said.

"Guess not that is why I'm eating it" Olivia said.

"Harrison is the name" the bald headed man said.

"Harrison nice to meet you but I prefer to eat alone" Olivia said.

"Let me buy you a drink" Harrison said, Olivia felt her stomach turn feeling the man's alcohol breath.

"I don't want one" Olivia said.

"Sure you do with all this food" Harrison said.

"I said no please go back to your seat" Olivia said she takes a deep breath shaking her head.

"I think you need to do what the mother of my child just said" Harvey said, Olivia's face turned white turning around.

Olivia opens her mouth no words come out. "There isn't a wedding ring on her finger" Harrison said standing up.

"Want me to break yours" Harvey said as Harrison charged at him, Harvey ducks his punch pushing him across the room.

Olivia's mouth drops, as they watch the bartender's escort Harrison out.

"Finally found you and perfect timing" Harvey said sarcastically.

"Waitress can I get this to go" Olivia said she looks at Harvey shaking her head she didn't know whether to kiss him or hit him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Checking into the Le Meridien trying to keep a low profile" Harvey said as they entered Olivia's hotel room.

"Doesn't seem to matter now" Olivia said.

"How are you feeling" Harvey said.

"Tired, Hungry and I have to pee all the time" Olivia said, Harvey nodded.

"I discovered the news on a receipt at your apartment thanks for letting me know I was going to be a father Liv" Harvey said angrily.

"I just found out 2 days ago Harvey! And I just found out you were lying to me for god knows how many months" Olivia said angrily.

"I was adjusting myself" she said quietly.

"You went to the doctor" Harvey asked, Olivia nodded.

"I would have went with you" He said.

"I know that" Olivia said.

"Everything is fine?" Harvey said.

"Yes perfectly healthy taking vitamins as you discovered" Olivia said.

"6 weeks, I didn't want to do a sonogram well because you weren't there" she said.

"She's keeping it good" Harvey thought in relief.

"Mike was in a lot of trouble when I met him, I was impressed with his intelligence, memory so I hired him. He has gotten me and the firm through a lot of stuff including helping me clear my name when I was about to be disbarred." Harvey said.

"He did" Olivia said.

"I have no problems with Mike, finding this out, Hardman had me mugged because he hates you and Jessica, the fact I am having a baby our baby. I don't want our child to be exposed to all of this. I have to think about how I'm going to juggle my career, my blog, how my family will respond to this" She said shaking her head, Harvey caresses her shoulder.

"I never thought I would have to explain Mike or have him be exposed the way he was, or to explain my job and the things I do to someone I care about, someone I love" Harvey said, as Olivia shot her head up.

"Why do you think I'm here, I love you, do you understand that? You ran to London I'm here, you go to Istanbul I'm going, Greece I'm going. I won't lose you" he said strongly touching her face he wipes her tears.

"I love you, but I'm so scared" Olivia said.

"I'm scared too we'll get through this, you are not alone" Harvey said, Olivia nods as they embrace each other.

Olivia lets go, "I'm still hungry" she said as Harvey got a better look at her.

"You're not showing yet" Harvey said touching her stomach.

"Not for another month" Olivia said, they kiss.

"Wait how did you get to come didn't you have that Berkley case" she said.

"Mike took care of it, I think in light of what has happened, it is good for us to be away celebrate the news for a few days." Harvey said.

"Where are you staying" Olivia asked.

"Across the street, I want us to go somewhere else and we'll have dinner, meet me downstairs in 20, I'll get my bag" Harvey said giving her a kiss.

"Harvey" Olivia said as Harvey turned around.

"How did you know I was in that area?" she asked.

"You can't resist the urge to tweet" Harvey said, Olivia smiled.

Harvey smiled, "Start packing" he said closing the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I was going to pick you up and get your stuff" Harvey said running into Olivia in the lobby.

"I'm fast" Olivia said smiling.

"Let the bell hop get stuff from now on" Harvey said taking Olivia's suitcase, Harvey hands it to the bellhop.

"Where are you headed sir" the bell hop said.

"Claridges" Harvey said opening the cab door for Olivia.

"Reservations are hard to get there" Olivia said.

"One of our clients is a stock holder" Harvey said as they got in the car.

Olivia puts her head on Harvey's shoulder, he holds her hand.

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did" Olivia said.

"I know" Harvey said as Olivia fell asleep in on his chest, he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"We checked into Claridges" Harvey said looking at Mike on his laptop.

"We wait you found Olivia" Mike said as Harvey nodded.

"She's resting right now" Harvey said glancing at a sleeping Olivia.

"When are you coming back" Mike said.

"A few days, I need to make sure she's alright before we go back to the states. She's overwhelmed" Harvey said.

"And you" Mike said.

"I'm fine" Harvey lied.

"I don't know any person who found out they are expecting a baby that they are fine" Mike said.

"Harvey Spector is the first" Harvey said.

NYC 10pm

"He found her" Mike said to Donna in the copy room.

"Oh thank goodness" Donna said as an associate walked pass.

"Now what?" Mike said.

"Well I doubt we will be setting up a crib in the office next to Kobe's basketball. Other than that I don't know. Harvey doesn't usually fall in love with someone and then is expecting a baby out of the years I knew him" Donna said.

London

"How did you sleep" Harvey asked as Olivia looked at the time.

"It's 3:18am" Olivia exclaimed.

"I let you sleep you looked peaceful and you need the rest now" Harvey said.

"What did you do" Olivia asked.

"Skyped with Mike" Harvey said.

"This suite is beautiful" Olivia said looking around.

"The woman in front of me is" Harvey said.

"I wish I can turn back time to when I found out" Olivia said.

"Can't change what happened 48 hours ago Liv" Harvey said.

"Well no, but you are strangely calm about this, I know I wasn't really." Olivia said.

"How does she always know" Harvey thought.

"I did think about it on the plane, a lot of changes will have to be made. And you know I barley talk to Jeff and my mother. I actually thought about my dad" Harvey said.

"I was thinking about that {she laughs} I always thought he was trying to set us up" Olivia said.

"You were right about that he used to tease me about it. I think he would have gotten a kick out of all of this" Harvey said laughing; Olivia laughs as well.

"I thought about my mom, wishing I was able to call her and tell her. I think she would have stopped me from going to London" Olivia said.

"Maybe, but you are stubborn I'm sure you would have made it here anyway" Harvey said.

"I know she's happy, I know your father is happy as well. They see us" Olivia said seriously.

"Um can we order room service?" she asked shyly.

"We can do whatever you want" Harvey said giving her a kiss.

"If we have a girl can we name it" Olivia started to say.

"Lucia, after you mother of course" Harvey said putting his arm around her.

"If it's a boy we name it after your father Gordon" Olivia said, Harvey smiled

"Really" Harvey said smiling.

"I can't think of another name, or the fact I started thinking about this" Olivia said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Harvey said.

"Can I just do this" Olivia said standing up, Harvey looked at her strangely.

"Harvey I have something to tell you" she said.

"What it now" Harvey said.

"I'm pregnant, you are going to be a father" Olivia said, Harvey chuckled.

"I just needed to do that" she said giving Harvey a hug.


	24. Chapter 24

Kew Garden's, London

"You really uploaded this" Olivia said grabbing Harvey's Ipad; she leaned on his chest as he started to read.

"So you are now 7 weeks along, hands, feet are emerging from developing arms and legs. The baby is the size of a blueberry Liv" Harvey said continuing to read.

"Wow you are really doing this" Olivia said.

"You may find yourself developing a split personality {Harvey laughs. Olivia hits his shoulder} that's an understatement. Feeling moody one day, joyful the next. You may need to pee more than usual," He read.

"Yea both know that is happening" Olivia said laughing.

"You know I was reading last night that it was good to play music as well, not using headphones but just playing it in general, we should play more blues in our apartments" Harvey said putting his arms around her.

"You've been reading stuff like that," Olivia said surprised as they watched a young couple play with their two young children.

"Yea, I figure I should start. I told you already you are not alone in this Liv" Harvey said seriously.

"I know I am just surprised hearing Harvey Specter talk about hormones, and the size of a baby" Olivia said as Harvey kissed her cheek.

"It's beautiful here," she said as they looked out into the lake.

"We'll come back, we can do it next year with baby Walsh-Specter in tow" Harvey said.

"Yea back to reality on that plane tomorrow" Olivia said.

"Yep" Harvey said.

"I'm glad I took the time it wasn't how I thought my trip was going to go but better," Olivia said snugging into Harvey's shoulder.

"I told Donna about your appointment in three weeks so she can make me not available" Harvey said.

"Wow that was fast," Olivia said.

"I want to be there with you, meet the doctor, we can walk around the city after" Harvey said.

"I have to figure out a way to tell my family" Olivia said, Harvey took a deep breath

"I think you should too when you are ready tell your mom and Jeff" she said quietly.

"I haven't dealt with them face to face in years Liv" Harvey said.

"I know that but you remember when I told you that Toula wasn't really welcomed when my mom passed she wanted to be in my life and my dad was being stubborn. I just don't want our child to deal with that, I think Jeff and your mom have a right to know at least," Olivia said.

"You know what my mom did, Liv. I don't want our child exposed to that," Harvey said.

"It was decades ago, it wasn't right but it's not like Athena will be the warm grandmother either" Olivia said.

"No I doubt that, Toula will be a good grandmother" Harvey said.

"Yes she would" Olivia said.

"We have time to think about this" Harvey said.

"There's a lot to think about, living arrangements, I never even thought about maternity leave I don't even know the policy on that" Olivia said laughing.

"We'll deal with them as they come, I'll come with you when you tell your family" Harvey said softly.

"Thank you" Olivia said.

"No stressing, it's about you staying well physically and mentally, ok?" Harvey said seriously as Olivia nodded.

"You too" Olivia said retorted.

"And no more secrets" he said.

"I love you" Olivia said.

"I love you too," Harvey said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I'll be back by 4" Harvey said to Donna.

"Ok" Donna said looking at the calendar then her phone.

"Olivia's check up" she remembered.

"It's 1pm where is he going" Louis said.

"Don't you have someone's ass to kiss Louis" Donna said.

St. Luke's Roosevelt Hospital

"Where is she" Harvey said looking around, he spots a cab cutting another car to park at the corner.

"Thank you" Olivia says getting out, Harvey approaches her.

"I'm getting you a driver" Harvey said.

"It's a regular cab in NYC" Olivia asid.

"And you're pregnant and he was driving like a maniac, I'll see if Ray knows someone" Harvey said as Olivia kissed him.

"I'm fine" Olivia said as Harvey puts his arms around her.

"Another tunic dress thingly you're wearing" Harvey said realizing her chest was getting bigger.

"Yes" Olivia said spotting Ray in the car, she waves at him.

"Did you tell Ray" Olivia said.

"After this appointment I will" Harvey said as they held hands.

Dr. Evans office 45 mins later

"Dr. Evans this is Harvey" Olivia said as Harvey shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Harvey said.

"So you are now 12 weeks along, about to go into the second trimester" Dr. Evans said.

"Blood work is ok, you gained 5 pounds which is very good, and taking your prenatal vitamins regularly" she added.

"She isn't feeling any morning sickness anymore" Harvey said.

"You won't be as much going into your 2nd trimester" Dr. Evans said.

"Now that Harvey is here Olivia do you want to do the Ultra sound" Dr. Evans asked.

"Yes" Olivia said.

"Ok then just lie back, relax, I need you to lift your shirt up slightly {she puts a clear gel on her belly}" Dr. Evans said.

"That gel is really cold" Olivia said feeling uncomfortable she didn't remember wanting to use the bathroom so badly.

"You'll be able to go to the bathroom after this is done" Dr. Evans said. As Harvey looked at how uncomfortable Olivia was feeling.

"It's ok it's just for a little bit" Harvey said softly, holding her hand, as the doctor placed a hand-held probe on her belly, she turns the ultra sound on.

Olivia heard a trobbing sound, "Wait is that the baby's heartbeat" she said as her and Harvey watched the baby on the screen.

"Wow" Harvey said speechless.

"Hi there" Olivia said softly.

"Perfectly healthy" Dr. Evans said.

"The sex of the baby if we choose to know we can do that when she's 20 weeks" Harvey asked the doctor.

"Yes that is the minimum" Dr. Evans said as the couple looked back the screen.

"I can get pictures right?" Harvey said, Olivia laughed.

An hour later

"We'll get 3D next check up well 30 weeks" Olivia said as her and Harvey held hands walking over to Ray's car.

"Everything ok Sir" Ray said.

"Just fine Ray" Harvey said handing Ray a picture.

"No way" Ray said laughing.

"Yes I'm 12 weeks as of today" Olivia said.

"Aww man" Ray said laughing he gives the couple a hug.

"Thanks" Olivia said.

"You're one of the few people that know, Donna, Mike, my friend Phillip you mean a lot to us so we wanted to share the news with you" she said.

"And also refer me to a driver for her" Harvey said.

"Harvey!" Olivia said as they got into the care.

"Blue Water Grill" Harvey said.

Harvey's office 8pm

Harvey looks at the ultrasound picture sitting next to the picture of him and Olivia he smiles as Donna comes in.

"Everything went ok" Donna asked.

"Yes it did" Harvey said he takes a deep breath as Mike comes in, taking out the picture.

"Whoa this is really real" Donna said handing the picture to Mike.

"Boy or girl" Mike said.

Harvey shot him a look, "Give me the picture, she's 12 weeks we can't tell yet" he said as Mike handed him the picture.

"I don't have experience in maternity" Mike said as Louis entered.

"Well I hope not" Louis said.

"Don't you know your highness" Harvey said.

"Very funny you get to take a 3 hours lunch while I had to work on that deposition, I don't know what's going on but I will find out" Louis said.

"Take your boomstick with you" Harvey said.

"So much for a gentler Harvey" Mike joked as Harvey saw an alert on his phone.

"At your place, making dinner. I'll wait up"-Liv. Harvey smiled at the phone then looked up at Mike and Donna.

"Get out" he said, Mike and Donna grin leaving Harvey's office.

Harvey shakes his head typing, "I'll be home soon" he types.


End file.
